The Sharingan
by SasukeUchiha2117
Summary: Sasuke is a prince, and he doesn't even know until a big group of Sound ninja attack him and Kakashi after their day of training. Naruto and Sakura are on their own training missions with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Kakashi then helps Sasuke through his problems, and becomes more than just a sensei to him, but more like a lover and a sensei instead.
1. Chapter 1

This is my own version. I don't own Naruto, the only thing that is mine is this fan fiction.

The Sharingan, weapons of total mystery. What he didn't know was that there was someone who cared about him the most who has the same kekkei genkai as him. His own sensei. It's different to know something and you don't show it, but it's also another thing to keep something from the person who you care about, even more than your-self.

"Hey! Sasuke!"

"Huh? Oh. Hey Kakashi-sensei! What's up?"

"Let's go train! Just you and me."

"Okay? Any reason why you ask just me to come along?"

"Well, Naruto is with Jiraiya, Sakura is with Tsunade. Why don't you come and train with me?"

"Oh. I have never thought of it that way."

"Well now, shall we?"

"Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt to train for a little." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders. The truth was that Kakashi just wanted to spend more time with student, and so Sasuke can maybe learn to trust his sensei a little better. They walked down to the training field where they had the team-work challenge, trying to get the bells from his sensei (along with Naruto and Sakura). But this time was different. Sasuke had a new perspective on team-work and having to work with other ninja who he really thought were annoying.

"Well... Here we are." The jounin said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I remember being here with Naruto and Sakura. Come to think of it... That was quite a while ago. Right?"

"Yup. That's right. Good memory by the way Sasuke!"

"Thanks!"

"Alright. Let's get down to business then. Shall we?"

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

"Hmm... You are very eager today. Any reason in particular?"

"Not really, it's just... How can I put this? Well it isn't exactly eagerness, so much as ambition."

"Ah. I see, so you were waiting for this moment to show me what you've learned this far. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"  
"Yeah, something like that." Sasuke said nodding his head.

Then it came down the real test... Showing what skills Sasuke has learned from his teacher. When it became dark out by the time the two ninja called it a day. Except for one problem... Sasuke could sense enemy ninja.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right. Like someone is watching us..."

"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean... I feel a different set of chakra... not just yours or another leaf ninja, but foreign ninja..."

"Can you tell where they're from?"

"Not yet give me a sec." Sasuke said with his eyes closed trying to figure out where the ninja were from.

"They're from the hidden sound village. But how?"

"Be on your guard then..."

"Right..."

"Can you tell where they are right this second, like where do they stand?  
"About 10 feet away... Just about. Maybe even closer I can't tell there are too many of them!"

"How many?"

"I don't know maybe 5 or EVEN 10 of them, but I don't think we can take them on alone, but even if we can, we'll be lucky."

"Hmm, we can always try... Just stay at my side; we can cover each others blind spots, so whatever you do... Don't leave this spot or they'll attack you or me, maybe they'll even divide up and attack us both while we're alone."

"That wouldn't be good for either of us!"

"You don't say..."

"You already knew that... Didn't you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kind of."

They stood guard for at least 5 minutes, and then the enemy ninja sprang for the attack. But stopped before really attacking them.

"Give us the boy, or die!"

"You can have him..." The jounin said. Sasuke looked up at him with shock and worry in his eyes.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Kakashi finished, Sasuke then looked so relieved. Then got ready to fight. But it was only a matter of minutes before only one ninja stood alone.

"Why do you want him? Why did you come here?"

"We were sent to retrieve the prince, we weren't told otherwise."

"There is no prince here! You must be mistaken!"

Sasuke's face went from fight-ready back to worry again; he didn't understand who they were talking about when the ninja said 'the prince'.

"The prince that I came here for is standing before you! Just look at the marking on his neck!"

Kakashi pulled down Sasuke's shirt collar, and was suddenly surprised.  
"What is THAT?" The jounin demanded.

"It is the mark of the Uchiha prince. What does it _look_ like smart one?! Now hand him over to me and I'll let you live."

"I said it once, and I'll say it one. Last. Time... Over. My. Dead. Body!" Kakashi said and use a chudori blade on the ninja. The ninja fell dead to his feet. All the ninja had been defeated, and Sasuke was safe. The jounin turned to see Sasuke; very disturbed at the sound of his title 'prince', and he was a little shaky... just a little, but it was _very_ noticeable.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"I don't know anymore..." Sasuke said, and fell to his knees.

"Hey! What's the matter? You need to get up so that we can get out of here before more ninja show up to try to capture you again."

"I-I-I can't m-move. What d-do I do?"

Kakashi looked around, there seemed to be no more ninja around so the least he could do was to _try_ to help his student up. Only thing was... He wouldn't budge. When he had said that he couldn't get up, he _really_ meant it.

Kakashi groaned... He didn't know what to do either.

"Here, com'ere." Kakashi said walking back over to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going back to the village, and seen as how you can't move, we have no time to lose. I'll have to carry you there instead."

Sasuke looked helpless. There really was nothing Sasuke could do so in this instant Kakashi carried him back to _his_ house instead of the Uchiha complex. Sasuke had fallen asleep in that time it took Kakashi to get back to the village and into his house. He was worn out too. He looked down to see his student, who was fast asleep in his arms. He sighed and a smile crept onto his face at the sight. For some reason, Sasuke sleeping soundly made him feel good inside, although he didn't know why... Yet. He took Sasuke up stairs and put him down on his bed, and he sat on a chair and waited for Sasuke to wake up, even if it meant staying up the whole night, which he was capable of doing. Before morning, Kakashi had fallen asleep for a little while by accident. He opened his eyes, just figuring out that he had fallen asleep, only to see that Sasuke was still asleep. He was relieved to see that, but Sasuke had been shivering every once and a while, and that came to the jounin's attention, and he grew concerned for his student's well-being. Being the nice, fatherly-like sensei that he was; he want over and sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Sasuke's forehead; it was a little too cold to his liking, so he covered his student up, but that didn't stop him from shivering. Now Kakashi was very concerned for Sasuke. He shook him slightly:

"Sasuke... Wake up."

The only response that the jounin received was a small; the smallest he'd ever seen, but a small wince from him. This, only concerned the jounin further. Kakashi kept trying to wake Sasuke up ,but each time he tried, he didn't succeed. The jounin tried one more time:

"Sasuke! You need to wake up now. Please!" He said shaking his student now instead of gently, he was really trying to wake him up now, he was actually starting to get scared now.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi was pleading for Sasuke to wake up, and it all paid off. Sasuke woke up screaming, and sweaty. He looks as if he'd just been through hell. Sasuke looked at his sensei:

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why were you shaking, and your forehead; it was cold. Why? It's still cold!" Kakashi said putting his hand to his student's forehead again.

"I don't know, I really don't, honest!" Sasuke said with a crack in his voice. Kakashi pulled him into a comforting embrace. The jounin was very scared for his student's life, he was starting to think that Sasuke wasn't ever going to wake up.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. You understand me?"

"I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke said starting to choke up.

" It's alright, just please don't do that again, you really were starting to scare me, I was worried about you Sasuke."

"I-I-I'm really sorry I don't know what happened..." Sasuke said just about to really choke up. Kakashi noticed him starting to choke up, and started to rub his back to try to comfort him.

"It's alright Sasuke, just let it out if you need to. I won't think anything of it, because if it's building up inside of you, that's not good for you to just keep it in. It's okay."

"I can't do that... I just can't."  
The jounin looked at his student with concern within that grey eye of his. He knew that Sasuke's pride was stopping him from letting everything out.

"You know... A shinobis can't always keep everything in, they let their emotions out sometimes too. I know because I do, just not when others are around, but if you keep all of those emotions inside of you, then it's only going to make you feel worse." The jounin said trying to reassure Sasuke. When Sasuke was just about to just break out in tears the phone rang. Kakashi groaned

"I'm not even gonna. Whoever it is, if it's important, they can talk to me about it another time. Ugh." The jounin started to look angry, but just before he got up to see who it was, he remembered that he still had someone in his arms, so he forgot about the phone and stayed with his student. Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer, and he broke out into tears in his sensei's arms, although he found it embarrassing, but he couldn't take the pressure anymore. Kakashi blinked; he was surprised to see that Sasuke took his advice.

"It's alright Sasuke, I'm right here with you, let it out until you feel better. I can wait to check the phone..." The jounin said comforting his student, and then the answering machine answered the call instead:

"Hey Kakashi it's just me Iruka, I was just wanted to ask you if you knew how Naruto was doing. Well if you're busy right now that's fine, just call me back when you get the chance. See ya later!"

Kakashi looked irritated with Iruka; he's always wondering how Naruto is doing, never how Sasuke or Sakura are, just Naruto, but he never understood Iruka clear enough to understand him at all. He looked down at Sasuke, who was just sniffling instead of crying, but he thought of it as a good thing, he hated seeing Sasuke so upset.

"Are you all good now or do you still need me?"

"I don't know..."

"Still confused with the whole 'prince' title thing?"

All Sasuke could do at that point was nod his head, but still answering to his sensei's question.

"Yeah, I know, it's hard to understand because you just found out today, you'll understand in time. Just don't worry about it Sasuke... Don't let it bother you." The jounin saw that all the emotions that his student had released had made him tired. He pitied young Sasuke for having such troubles, and not having any parental guidance or even someone to talk to that won't talk about these said problems with other people. For that, Sasuke didn't really trust many people, even the people who he acted like he trusted them, he really didn't at all. He soon figured out that the best person to trust was his sensei - Kakashi, and only him, at least for now he's the only person that Sasuke can trust.

"Wait! Did everyone else know about this except for me? Did you know too?"

"I didn't to be honest, but as for everyone else, I don't know, maybe..."

"And I'm just guessing, but that is a bad thing right?"

"Like I said, I don't know for sure, but don't let it bother you Sasuke. Alright?"

"Okay..."

"Good." The jounin looked down at Sasuke as they were talking, and then the phone rang again...

"Ugh! You've GOT to be kidding me!" He said standing up and walking over to the phone.

"Iruka AGAIN... What the hell! I guess I'd better answer it before he blows up my answering machine, and I can tell he's been calling for a while because there are maybe at least 7 messages that I deleted, were from him... MAN I REALLY HATE HIM SOMETIMES!" Kakashi yelled before picking up the phone only to act calm again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kakashi! Do you know how Naruto's been, seen as how he's been gone for a while and still hasn't come back yet?"

"Well... If he hasn't come back yet then I don't know how he is, so I'm sorry I can't tell you, but if I knew, I would tell you."

"Oh. Okay, sorry to bother you then."

"Yeah about that..."

"Yes?"

"If you EVER do that again.. I swear... So help me Buddha... I WILL hunt you down and kill you myself! I was sleeping for crying out loud Iruka!"

"Oops... Hehe, sorry Kakashi, um, I gotta go now so uh, heh bye." Iruka said with kind of a scared chuckle (probably because of Kakashi) before he hung up.

"Hey! What time is it anyway?"

"Its 12 a.m. Why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Oh... I see..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yup..."

"Okay?!"

"Something wrong? Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh uh... No... Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Okay... Whatever you say Sasuke..."

"What's that supposed to mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"What? I'm being serious now! What?"

"Get some sleep..."

"I'm not going to sleep until you tell me what you were talking about when you said 'Whatever Sasuke'."

"Oh fine, I guess I have no choice but to tell you because you need sleep. You do realize that, don't you Sasuke?" Kakashi said raising an eye brow.

"Yeah I realize that, but tell me anyway!"

"What I meant was that you don't or at least now didn't sound too sure of your answer that you replied with. That's all. Now... Tell me the truth Sasuke. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah..." The gennin replied. Kakashi raised an eye brow at his student, he knew he wasn't alright. But he wanted to hear it from Sasuke, not just his own assumptions.

"You still sound unsure. Please, tell me the truth." Kakashi pleaded to Sasuke. He hugged his student; his eye was full of concern and worry for the young gennin.

"Hey! Le'me go!" Sasuke yelled at jounin and tried to push him away.

"No! You refused to sleep, so this is what you get for it."

"Then remind next time that this is what I get for not going to sleep!  
"That, I cannot do. Sorry. You have to learn on your own." The jounin said with a sinister smirk on his face, covered by the mask of coarse, held on to the gennin, and refused to let go of him.

"Kakashi! Let. Me. Go!" Sasuke said, and with each pause, he tried pulling away.

"I can't do that! I already told you. Tell me the truth and we can both go to sleep!"

"Fine just let me go first!"

"No! You tell me first! Only THEN will I let you go!"

"UGH... FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE I GIVE... I'M NOT ALRIGHT, I BASICLY HAD A NIGHTMARE, AND IT WAS ALL NARUTO'S FALT... OKAY?! CAN I SLEEP NOW?" Sasuke said with his voice cracking every other word like he was going to choke up with tears again.

"First off, stop yelling, and secondly, tell me... What happened with you and Naruto that's making you have nightmares?" The jounin said with a straight face, although it hurt him to hear _his_ student choking up, and about to break out into tears, this has _never_ happened, Kakashi wanted to know what happened, he wanted to know now. A couple tears ran down the gennin's cheeks, he was on the verge of crying, and right about to just break out into tears, but he held them in. Even if he knew it wasn't good for him to do that, he still did, and his sensei could tell.

"What did I tell you? If you hold it in, it will only make you miserable. Let it out, I won't tell anyone or think of anything of it. Just like I said last time."

"Gah..." Sasuke let out a small sob as tears filled his eyes and ran down his face. Sasuke sniffed a little here and there, but that was only the beginning of it all. Once he actually _started_ 'letting his emotions out' in Kakashi's words, Kakashi was starting to feel worry for his student. He never acted like this, like _ever_.

"_Sasuke..."_ The jounin thought as the gennin he was holding onto was bawling his eyes out, and clinging to him.

"_How could I have never known about this? About you, being in this condition? You never show anything, but I'd still be able to tell if you were hiding something. But even if you did... What could I do to help you?"_ He said in his thoughts looking very worried and concerned for his student. Sasuke on the other hand was starting to calm down and was becoming tired of all of his emotions getting to him. He looked up at the jounin holding him in what is now a loving; in a sort of fatherly; embrace. The jounin looked down at his student, who seemed to be much more calm that before, and happier than before too. This made them both smile; it was a small smile, but it was big enough to show that they felt better than before this whole thing even started to take its toll on the two ninja.

"There you see. You're feeling much better now, aren't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke sniffed for the last time, and said quite happily:

"For the most part..."

"Oh?" His sensei raised and eye brow at him, as if to say 'is there a lie anywhere in there'?"

"Yeah, and I'm positive this time." Sasuke's small smile was a nice warm smile now, and that made the jounin very happy to see. He knew there wasn't a single lie in what Sasuke had said, but he wanted to hear it from _him_ instead.

"Good..." Kakashi said looking over the clock:

"Geez, it's like almost 2 a.m.!"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what? YOU didn't do anything if that's what you were apologizing for."

"Yeah I did do something... I kept you up all night basically because of my STUPID emotions!"

"I don't blame you for that, besides, it's not YOUR fault that you had to let some things go. I understand those sorts of things, trust me."

"But..."

"Shhh. Get some sleep Sasuke, just lie down and go to sleep, I won't sleep until you do, so if you're not tired anymore, then I won't sleep either."

"But you need sleep too." Sasuke said to his sensei with concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. The only thing or I guess the only person I'm worried about is you. Get some rest." The jounin said trying to convince the sannin to go to sleep, but as usual... He refused.

"We go to sleep at the same time or I'm not going to sleep. You need sleep just as much as I do, so you go to sleep too." Sasuke said with a tone that sounded a lot like his sensei's voice when he was giving a command to one of the ninja on his team.

"Wait..."

"Huh? What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"What did Naruto do to you that made you have that nightmare?" The jounin asked in a stern voice. At that very moment, Sasuke the remembered everything that happened in his nightmare:

He had been hanging out with Sakura, he didn't even know why. The next thing he knew was that he was in a dark, cold room; the floor was concrete, and cold concrete at that. He heard laughing from up stairs, if there even was an up stairs to go to. He tried to get up, but found out quickly that he had been chained to the wall and couldn't stand up to try and escape. The laughter stopped after Sasuke had moved his arms to try and get up. He heard from up stairs, a voice that sounded a lot like Naruto's. Sasuke was now totally confused. The person said:

"Oh that sounds like he's coming around, give me a sec."

"_Oh no! He's coming down here! What do I do? Do I fake my sleep? Or... Ugh, WHAT DO I DO?"_ He thought to him-self as the figure of his friend walked down the stairs. Sasuke was in state of total panic.

"Hello, Sasuke!" The figure said stepping into the light. As ironic as it was, not even Sasuke picked up that the figure that looked like Naruto, and sounded like Naruto, had made it so simple to figure out that is _was_ Naruto.

"_Aw shit, how could I have been so STUPID?!"_ Sasuke thought figuring out that he couldn't speak at all, not even a one-word sentence!

"What's the matter? 'Cat got your tongue?' Hehe, well you'll be happy to know that a _cat_ doesn't have it."

"_Then who does, if I don't have it?"_

"That's right. I DO!" Naruto said holding up a jar. Sasuke felt like puking at the sight of _that_.

"_OH MY GOD! HE TOOK IT?! BUT HOW? WAS I ASLEEP WHEN IT HAPPENED?"_ Sasuke said with a disgusted face that was also angry at the same time.

"It's too bad you weren't awake to watch. It would've been a fun experience!" Sasuke's friend said with a psychopathic-like smile on his face. Sasuke _just_ started to feel the pain; it hurt him so much, having his tongue cut out of his mouth.

"_He's really starting to scare me. It takes a lot for someone to do that. That's saying something!"_

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt now that you're awake and ready for what I'm about to do to you?"

"_What does he mean when he says 'what I'm going to do to you'? It's really creepy."_ The gennin thought. He was starting to get crept out by Naruto. It was like he had gone insane or something. After that Sasuke passed out from blood loss. He then woke up an hour later, and groaned, that was the only thing he could do besides moan and whimper, but he wasn't going to let Naruto hear those, or has he already. After all, he was passed out for at least and hour or so, he thought. Sasuke looked down to see that he had been stripped while he had passed out. He really hated himself for 'looking so good' or so Naruto had said, or at least he thought he said, he wasn't entirely sure because he was passed out, and couldn't hear properly. That was the part when Kakashi had woken him up, he knew what was going to happen: Naruto was about to do inhumane things to him, that part he wasn't so sure about, but he was thankful that his sensei had woken him up when he did or he would still be acting up in front if Kakashi.

"_Why do I care about acting up in front of him? What would be wrong w-with that? Is that such a BIG problem?"_ Sasuke had asked him-self.

"You seem to be thinking about something. Does it bother you Sasuke?"

"Only a little. It only confuses me, so I think I can just forget about it."

"Oh. Alright then." Kakashi said smiling under his mask, and closing his eye also tilting his head at Sasuke. But he knew it would come up another time, he was tired and they both needed rest, and on top of that, it was now 5 a.m., and they hadn't gotten _any_ sleep.

"We should try to get some sleep." The jounin said to his student.

"Right. I'm just guessing, but it's probably somewhere around 4:50 and 5 a.m."

"It's 5 a.m."

"Oh. Well then, we should definitely get some rest."  
"Probably... But for your sake and my own, you should probably stay here for the time that you need to rest. I don't really think that it's best for you to walk all the way back to the Uchiha complex, especially alone at this hour."

"Okay? Any reason certain reason, sensei?"

"I fear that, well, you know, you being a 'prince' and all, more of those ninja could come for you, and I won't be there to help you fight them off. Also, if your nightmare is trying to tell you something, then Naruto could be waiting for you somewhere... You never know."

"Oh right... That... I almost forgot about that." Sasuke was trying to forget the fact that he was a prince. He didn't want to _be_ a prince.

"Oops sorry. Forgot that you were trying to forget about that."

"It's fine. Really."

It only took Kakashi a few seconds to realize that he was still holding Sasuke. He could tell that Sasuke just realized it too. But oddly they both found the long embrace to be both comforting and somewhat protective. So instead of letting go, they went to sleep that way, even though it was awkward at first, they got used to it after a couple of minutes. It was totally new to Sasuke seen as how his entire clan was killed off. Kakashi had done this sort of this maybe once, but other than that it was new to him too. But to Sasuke, this was a special thing, only because Kakashi is somewhat like his father, even though they are not at all related. Kakashi thought of this as protecting someone precious to him, in this case, that 'someone' is Sasuke. Sasuke is the closest person to the jounin. He thinks of Sasuke as sort of like his son in some ways, but it felt weird, like Sasuke wasn't his _son_ at the moment, no... More like his _lover_ in some ways instead. But he thought it was fitting for the moment at hand.

"You're shaking again Sasuke. Why?"

"I dunno. I really don't Kakashi." Sasuke said tiredly; he was just waking up after all, and his voice was kind of in and out, probably because of all the yelling and crying he had done the night before. His sensei felt badly for him, and wanted to make it up to him. Only thing was, he didn't know who to...

"How can I make it up to you?" Sasuke said raising his head from his sensei's chest.

"I'm the one who should be asking THAT question, after all, you not only helped your-self, but you helped me understand you better. I know how to help you when you need me, and it's all thanks to you. How can I repay YOU?"

"Well you helped ME learn how to trust... And learn how to basically love someone. In more ways that just one."

"I guess they cancel out each other then, but we should get up now, it's like 10 a.m."

"I guess you're right..." Sasuke said, even though he didn't want to leave his sensei's arms. He wanted to stay with him, but he didn't even know why. He had a strange felling now, and Kakashi saw that in the gennin's eyes. He didn't say anything though. He didn't want to make it awkward for his young Sasuke.

"Ahem, well, we should get up now, Iruka should be calling any second now..." Kakashi said, and then the phone rang.

"See, what'd I tell ya? I told you that he'd call." Kakashi said as the machine picked up for him:

"Hey Kakashi! It's me Iruka, I was wondering if maybe you and Sasuke might want to come to the academy for a bit, and maybe help me with these other troublesome genin. Well if you're busy that's fine but just give me a call back! See ya!"

"Just as I thought... wait WHAT?!" Kakashi was in shock right after he heard the message.

"Do we have to get out of bed?"

"Well sort of, but if you wanna come back here, I mean after we go see what Iruka wants, while teaching his delinquents... I mean students. Hehe."

"Hehe, yeah I guess so."

"So get dressed, and let's go. We can take turns teaching them, me going first of course."

"Okay."

"Hey maybe you can become a teacher... I mean only if you want to Sasuke." The jounin said blushing.

"Nah, I don't teach. Only f I have to of course. You know what I mean right?"

"Of course I do." Kakashi said pulling his pants up, and putting a shirt on. Sasuke couldn't help it, but to watch.

"_What am I doing? I don't like him in that way! Or do I?"_ Sasuke thought questioning him-self.

"Something wrong son- I mean Sasuke?" Kakashi said stopping him-self before he actually called his student 'son'.

"Nope, nothings wrong. I was just thinking about something, it's not important." Sasuke said pulling on his shorts and his shirt, and of course both of the ninja put their shoes on so they could leave the house to go to the academy.

"Hey guys!" Iruka said joyfully.

"Hello Iruka." Kakashi and Sasuke replied in unison. The two looked at one another as if to say 'we can't start this. Not now, not ever.'

"Well I'm so glad you two could make it!"

"We didn't want to disappoint anyone." Sasuke replied before Kakashi. Kakashi was in shock by how quickly his student replied.

"Okay class..." Iruka started

"These gentlemen are going to be teaching you today while I grade yesterday's test. So whatever they do WILL count. So don't fail me! Okay?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei." The class said collectively.

"Hello. My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I'll be teaching you today along with this fine fellow, who is going to introduce him-self as well." The jounin said gesturing for Sasuke to walk up next to him and introduce him-self.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm what you'd like to call, Kakashi's assistant, I guess." The gennin stated to the class.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-sensei!" The class again said collectively once again.

"So how 'bout we get started here. Sasuke, will you take attendance for me please?"

"Of course." Sasuke said as he then walked over to Iruka's deck, and picked up the class list.

"Alright, when I call your name, all you have to do is raise your hand and say 'here' for me, and we'll get this done much faster." Sasuke said. He then started calling names.

"And lastly we have Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Right here!" The boy said raising his hand.

"Alright, and that's everyone. You can go on with your lesson Kakashi-sensei."

"Thank you Sasuke. I appreciate it." The jounin said turning and smiling at his student, only to receive a smile back, but it was a short one, but it was enough for the jounin to make him happy to be at the academy. Sasuke was a different story; he just wanted to get the day over with.

"_Damn! Why can't this day go by any faster?"_ The gennin thought to him-self.

As the day went on, Sasuke was getting more impatient by the minute. The same was said for Kakashi, he too wanted to get out of that accursed building. He just wanted to go home and relax; like he had _planed_ to do for his day, and he wanted to have Sasuke join him. They'd train every other day, and that is what the jounin made sure they were going to do.

"Alright, I'm finished with the tests, I'll hand them out right now so you can see what you got. Thanks for covering for me, both of you."

"No problem, but don't think we'll be doing this all the time just because we did it once. Okay?"

"I know."

"Good. Alright, we're out of here. See you later Iruka."

"See ya Sasuke!" Konohamaru said cheerfully waving to Sasuke. Sasuke put a hand over his head as if to say 'see ya later kiddo'. Kakashi chuckled at him but Sasuke didn't mind at all.

"_Sasuke seems happier, and willing to actually show his happiness. I guess I can happily say: 'mission accomplished'!"_ The jounin thought to him-self with a warm smile on his face.

"Ah. Home at last." The jounin said with a sigh.

"Well... Speak for your-self." Sasuke said as he started walking in the direction of the Uchiha complex.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going mister?"

"Home! Where does it look like I'm going?"

"You look like you're heading in the wrong direction if you're going home?!"

"What are you talking about? The Uchiha complex is where I live! I'm pretty sure that I'm going in the right direction, Kakashi-sensei."

"What did I tell you the night before?"

"Oh that's right, you're worried that I might get captured by enemy ninja, or worse, by Naruto; WHO ISN"T EVEN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and just looked down at him with a face that said 'you never know _when_ he could come back, and you can't be too cautious about these things you know'.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll stay, but I need to grab some cloths from home first."

"That's fine. I'll come with you."

"Okay then, let's go." Sasuke said tilting his head in the direction of the Uchiha complex. The two ninja walked to the entrance way. The jounin heard a big gulp come from his student's throat. Kakashi knew that his student hadn't been here for a while, aside from sleeping there, he knew that Sasuke didn't stay at his home for very long. He nodded at Sasuke to tell him that he would stand guard while he went in and grabbed cloths. It only took a matter of 10 seconds for the gennin to return with two days worth of cloths, just for good measures. Kakashi smiled at the fact that Sasuke was quick with picking and choosing an outfit for tomorrow and the next day.

The two ninja went back to Kakashi's house, and Sasuke put his cloths in a drawer in his sensei's dresser that he had reserved for him; Sasuke thought that it was really nice of Kakashi to do that for him.

"You reserved a drawer for me?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd need a place for you cloths just as much as I need space, but seen as how you're staying here for a while, until we're sure that it's safe for you to go back to the Uchiha complex."

"Oh. Wait WHAT?!"

"Yeah! It's not safe for you to go back to the Uchiha complex. You don't know when enemy ninja could come for you while you sleep. Naruto could even come back, and, not to make your nightmare return, but uh, he could kidnap you! Or worse; kill you! I wouldn't be able to call my-self a jounin if I let you die like THAT!"

"Okay, calm down, I won't go back until YOU think it's safe. Okay? Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. This feels so weird."

"What does? What are you talking about?"

Kakashi said pulling his student into a loving embrace.

"Wha? What are you doing?" Sasuke said as Kakashi started to kiss his neck.

"I don't know what just happened, I'm so sorry." The jounin said blushing, and slightly pulling away. Sasuke blinked a couple times before realizing that _his_ sensei just moved in on him just the slightest.

"What was that all about? Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke gave his sensei a worried look.

"Huh?" The jounin said snapping out of shock.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. Something inside of me told me to do that."

"Oh. Well why did you say so?"

"To tell the truth... I don't know." Kakashi said looking straight into his students eyes. He wanted to say 'those eyes of yours; they're very beautiful', but that would make things really awkward for both of them, especially Sasuke because he's so sensitive to those sorts of situations. All he could do was just stair into them.

"_Why is he looking at me like that? Why is my face starting to feel hot? What the hell is going on?"_ Sasuke thought to him-self, and as he said his face was starting to turn a deep shade of red, and it was starting to burn up.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" The jounin said putting his hand to the gennin's forehead.

"Nothing..."

"Well your forehead is really hot. So don't try telling me that there's nothing wrong."

"Well, there isn't anything wrong, not even with me! I'm just feeling kind of sweaty that's all..."

"So do something about it."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Try taking your shirt off. Try something to cool your-self down." Kakashi said nodding toward his student's shirt; which in his eyes lied perfectly on his shoulders, but sadly hid his tender neck.

"_What am I thinking? Sasuke's my STUDENT, nothing more than that! Why am I thinking about him this way?"_

Sasuke did end up taking his shirt off, and folded it up and put it in his drawer. Kakashi couldn't help but watch, and yet, he still didn't know why. He saw how Sasuke shoulder blades moved with him, and how the rest of his back moved with his body as he took his shirt off. The jounin almost had a nose bleed, but he contained him-self. He heard the drawer shut as Sasuke sighed, sounding like he was cooled off already.

"Much better. I think you were right; I think it was the shirt that was causing the problem, but I think I'm all good now." The gennin said walking down the stairs past his sensei; he seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Are you coming sensei?" Sasuke said turning to his sensei.

"Sensei? Hello?! Anyone home?" He said waving a hand in front of the jounin's face. Then he tried snapping his fingers. That got a reaction.

"Huh? What? Did you say something Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs? That's were I'm headed now. So I ask again: Are you coming sensei?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

The jounin was starting to feel something more than just a fatherly sort of love for his student, and he _still_ doesn't know why. He watched as he went down the stairs; shirtless. He found the boy's build to be quite impressive for a gennin. He wasn't one to judge though. They got downstairs and sat on the couch; one next to the other. They found them-selves watching random TV shows that looked interesting, but there wasn't really anything like that on at 11 p.m. Kakashi felt hair settling on his shoulder; it felt like his students hair; short, smooth, and soft from a previous shower. He look to his shoulder, only to find his student; the _only gennin_ that he let into_ his_ house; asleep. It appeared that he got board of searching for something good to watch, and fell asleep, but he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep on his sensei's shoulder. Kakashi didn't mind; it _was_ pretty late after all. The jounin picked up Sasuke and carried him upstairs to put him in bed, but he felt him move and was starting to wake up. It looked like he was fast asleep, but he had _just_ fallen asleep a moment ago.

"Wha? What's going on?" The gennin said sleepily.

"I'm putting you in bed. You fell asleep on the couch; not to mention on ME too."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I've been really tired lately, like I haven't been getting enough sleep or something. I don't know what's wrong, or why I can't sleep, but for some reason, I just can't fall asleep that easily."

"You were just fine when we were sitting on the couch just a moment ago. What was wrong with that?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke _did_ know, but he didn't want his sensei to find out, and so he hid it so well; away from the _one_ person he cared for the most. The truth was that Sasuke found that it was easier when there was someone he could trust with him, but he didn't want Kakashi to find out. The jounin saw no lies in his student's eyes; his half-shut, sleepy eyes. He actually found it cute that his student was shirtless, in his arms, and tired; all at the same time.

"What?"

"What do mean 'what'?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh... uh... ahem... I don't know. I guess I'm a little tired too." The jounin said thinking up a quick excuse.

"Oh. Okay."

Kakashi went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats. He threw in his student's direcrtion.

"Wha? Why?"

"You can't go to sleep in your shorts ya'know. Even I know that."

"Fine. I'm guessing you want me to put these on?"

"Yup."  
"Even if they're too big?" Sasuke asked holding up the sweats.

"Even if they're too big." The jounin replied.

Sasuke put them on after taking his shorts off. Once again, Kakashi couldn't help but watch. He got them on, and they were a little baggy on him, but he was only wearing them to go to bed.

"_They fit him in just the right way. They're not too baggy, not too tight either. He's the MEANING of perfection. Wait... WHAT! What did I just say? No! Stop it!"_ The jounin said within his head.

Sasuke look down, but couldn't see his feet, in the sweats. _He_ thought that they were too big for him, but his sensei had his _own_ thoughts.

"Do they look too big on me Kakashi-sensei?"

"No. Not really; they might be a bit baggy, but they look like they fit you just fine."

"A LITTLE? Does this look like 'a little' to you?" The gennin said pointing down to where his feet are covered by the sweats.

"That is supposed to be like that."

"Even on you?"

"Maybe, I haven't worn them in a while, so you can have them."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The jounin said with a warm smile.

After taking care of the basic things-to-do-before-going-to-bed stuff, Sasuke and Kakashi went to sleep, well at least Sasuke did, but only because Kakashi was there. He felt as if Sasuke was so used to staying at his house instead of the Uchiha complex by now. He started to feel as if his young gennin won't want to go back there. What would become of that great complex? Would it become the prince's palace? Not even Sasuke _or_ Kakashi knew the answer to that question. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, and ran his fingers through his hair; it was still so soft, and smooth. He did that for a little while and then lied down; still running his fingers through his student's hair. He saw that the gennin looked so peaceful and unbothered just lying in the bed next to him; wearing a pair of his old sweat pants. He thought Sasuke was incredibly cute when he fussed about how he looked in other people's cloths; that is, when he needed to borrow them. There were so many things that the jounin loved about Sasuke, but he just couldn't tell him. He was always too shy to do something like that. He noticed the slightest thing about the gennin; it was the part of the sweats that meet his hips; they were slightly falling down. He laughed on the inside at the sight, though he was relieved to see that Sasuke was sleeping soundly, instead of having a nightmare. That made a big smile creep onto the jounin's face under his mask. Kakashi felt like taking his mask off, but was very cautious about doing so. When he got it below his mouth, he kissed the gennin on the forehead, and a small smile crept onto Sasuke's face:

"Gotcha..."

"Excuse me? What was that?" The jounin said; he was hoping that he was saying this in his sleep.

"I said: gotcha Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said as he sat up.

"So now you know..."

"Yeah..."

"You're going to tell the other two now aren't you Sasuke?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, 'no'."

"Why? I though you'd tell them, and when I say them, I really mean Naruto and Sakura."

"Why would I tell THEM? I now know something that they WANTED to know, and I kind of wanted to know too, but that's beside the point. I know what's under the mask! I can keep a secret, so your secret is safe with me."

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Okay. Good. Now go back to sleep." Kakashi said going into a whisper

"*sigh* Fine." The gennin said lying back down to go back to sleep; also whispering.

Kakashi watched Sasuke lie back down and shut his eyes. He waited 10 minutes to see if he was still awake before _he_ him-self went to sleep. When he checked, Sasuke didn't wake up or sit up more likely, so that meant that the jounin could go to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the two ninja woke up to hear Kakashi's doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it..." The jounin said as he sat up, and Sasuke got up with him and got dressed.

Kakashi went to the door and it was the hokage.

"Oh. Lord Hokage! Good morning. What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"I came to talk to both you and Sasuke if he's still here."

"He's still here, but what do you have to talk to BOTH of us for?"

"Just have him wait in the living room for us."

"Okay? You-"

"I know Kakashi." The hokage said cutting the jounin off.

"Hey Sasuke?!"

Yup?"

"Could you wait in the living in the living room for me? There's someone who needs to talk to us about something."

"Sure."

Kakashi walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to his student. Sasuke's face went into shock once he saw the hokage walk in.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Not even I know the answer to that question..." Kakashi said with a look of worry on his face.

The hokage sat down in the chair next to the couch to face the two ninja. He cleared his throat to speak:

"Now then. My first order of business here is to first state something to the both of you about what is going to happen."

The two ninja looked at each other with both worry and curiosity.

"As you can tell, I am getting older, and older, day by day. The problem is, is when I must retire, I need someone to take my place as ruler and or hokage of this village, and I understand that Naruto wanted to be the fifth hokage, but it's not going to happen; only because he's not ready, but I fully trust him, but there needs to be someone else before HE can take on that responsibility. Which leads me to you; Sasuke Uchiha, prince of Konoha. I would like YOU to be my successor when I must retire from my office, then only you can lead us to greatness. I believe in you."

"You want ME to be your successor, but then why does Kakashi have to be in the room; no offence intended, but what is his part in this?"

"That is where my second order of business comes in. Kakashi?"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to be his guardian, and you cannot allow him to leave the mansion or whatever it may become, alone, please."

"If that's what you wish Lord Hokage sir."

"Then it's settled!"

"What about my team, my sensei, what will happen to all of that?"

"You'll still be on team 7 with the other ninja on the team, as for Kakashi..."

Sasuke looked worried, and instinctively bit his lower lip.

"You stay with him as well."

Immediately Sasuke was overjoyed to hear that he'd stay with the team that he knows how to deal with, and the sensei he cares about more that anyone else.

"What do I tell Naruto? HOW do I tell Naruto?" The gennin said grabbing his hair; looking like he was going to rip it out, only to be stopped by his sensei, who was smiling at him, he didn't exactly know why though.

"I'll tell him my-self, no need to worry Sasuke." The hokage said with a small smile.

Sasuke sighed in relief; he didn't want to be the one to break the news to the ninja who wanted to be hokage more than anyone else did - Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well I should go now; I have to at least START on my retirement paperwork." The hokage said standing up.

The two ninja showed the old man to the door, and said their good-byes.

"Alright! How 'bout you and I go train before it gets to be too late."

"That's sounds good. Let's go!" Sasuke said pulling a shirt on.

"I wouldn't... It's WAY too hot out for a shirt!" Kakashi said pulling _his_ shirt _off_.

"Are you being serious?"

"What do YOU think Sasuke?"

"I think I'm going to be right back!" The gennin said running upstairs; he wanted to take his shirt off, and he did. He ran back downstairs, and ran out the door with his sensei. They were probably going to have _way_ more fun than Naruto _and_ Sakura put together. They practiced, and then it got too hot, so they went to the lake.

"Hope you're wearing your trunks!" Kakashi said laughing.

"Wait! No!" Sasuke said laughing as his sensei picked him up and threw him into the water, and jumped into the water after him. They were basically practicing water style jutsu to try to keep cool after that. They had totally forgotten that next week, Naruto and Sakura were to come back from their individual training.

"Alright! Hit me with all you got!" Kakashi said preparing him-self for a huge blast of water to the face.

"Okay?! You asked for it!" The gennin said performing hand-signs. He used a big wave to grab his sensei and pull him back into the water.

"Whoa!"

Sasuke started to laugh at his sensei as ha came out of the water with his hair pressed to his head (I'd be laughing too, it sounds very funny!).

"Why you little..." Kakashi said after spitting the water that got into his mouth.

"Uh oh... uh... bye..." Sasuke said before running around the lake.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"No it's not!"

"You're being immature!"

"So are you!"

"Hey!"

The two ninja got to be even better than Jiraiya, Naruto, Tsunade, _and_ Sakura put together, and was all because of there bonding time, not just their training. Soon the week was over before they knew it, and it was the day before Naruto and Sakura's return to Konoha. Aside from the sensei to student bonding time that Kakashi and Sasuke had, they also had a small beneficial bond between them, and that's something that they could _never_ show in public.

The next morning, Kakashi and Sasuke woke up with the sun in their eyes. Kakashi had actually taken his headband and mask before they went to sleep in each others arms, which was a first for Kakashi; he never takes those off. Now he puts them on in the morning and takes them off at night; unless of course there's an over-night mission, then he won't dare to even touch them, except his headband for battle reasons. They got up and ate something, got dressed, and went to the market to buy some more food for the house. When they finished, they went back to the house to put it all away.

"Alright. That's the last of it."

"Good. Let's go!"

"'Go'? Where?"

"We're going somewhere special, so I can't tell you where we're going until we actually get there."

"I guess that's understandable. Okay then Kakashi-sensei, lead the way!" Sasuke said before his sensei covered his eyes.

"Wha? Hey!"

"Nope. You can't SEE it until we actually GET there, silly boy!" The jounin said with a chuckle.

"Fine. Fine."

They stepped outside, and Sasuke lifted his sensei's hands away from his face.  
"What?"

"Someone's coming."

"Towards us?"

"Yup, they are. There are four people. I think I can guess who they are too."

"Well then start naming."

"Naruto being one. Then Sakura. There's Jiraiya, and lastly... Tsunade. Watch me be right. They're going to come around that corner in three, two... One... Zero."

"Hey! Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei!" An annoying voice that sounded like Sakura's came from the younger girl figure's mouth.

"Told you!" Sasuke said looking up at his sensei.

Both Naruto and Sakura ran toward Sasuke and Kakashi while Jiraiya and Tsunade walked behind them. They had talked for a while, and Naruto was getting eager to show his sensei what he had learned while he was away, and the same was said for Sakura. Sasuke acted neutral; as usual; around the others now; he didn't want them to come back so early. They all headed down for the training field.

"This takes me back..." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I know doesn't it Naruto?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright! Let's see what you learned while you were individually training. Shall we begin?"

Sasuke was the first to answer:

"Sure. Let's go!"

Naruto and Sakura were both shocked; usually it's them to say 'yeah! Let's go!' or something like that, and Sasuke would stay silent. Not this time, and Kakashi was proud. They showed how well they learned everything they were taught; Sasuke being the best of their team-work progress; he came up with the battle plans, and most of the water jutsu were to throw the jounin off so the others could do their part, and they all got a bell from their sensei, and it was mostly because of Sasuke (of course).

"Wow! I'm very impressed with your team-work; those plans worked just as you wanted them to! Didn't they Sasuke?"

"Oh most definitely!" Sasuke said with a big smile on his face. Naruto and Sakura where starting to wonder what the two ninja did while they were away.

"Uh... Kakashi-sensei? What did you two DO while we were away?" Sakura asked tilting her head.

"Yeah. What happened while we were away? Naruto repeated.

"Well..." Kakashi started

"We worked on our bonding; you know, like trust."

"Oh. Yeah I know what you're talking about, but go on." Sakura said clenching a fist in front of her face.

"Then, we worked on different varieties of jutsu, and had a little fun here and there, but you didn't miss anything too important."

"What about Sasuke being happier, and the fact that he smiles more often? What's up with THAT?" Sakura and Naruto asked the jounin.

"I don't know. I guess he needed a break from you two, I really don't know."

Naruto and Sakura looked at their sensei like he was crazy, or at least had six heads.

"What. Oh! It COULD have been too much stress that you two were putting on him; that could've been that too ya'know."

Sasuke just chuckled at the sound of them trying to figure out why he was so happy now. He started by clearing his throat:

"Okay. Does anyone want to know EXACTLY why I'm so happy now?"

"Yes!" The three said collectively to him.

"Okay, fine." Sasuke started.

"The reason why I'm so happy now is that I don't have to worry about not trusting others; unlike most who worry if their team members would cover their backs; I know for a fact that there is at least ONE person who'll do that, but I'm not saying who; only because that said person will revile them-selves to you, and I'll tell you right now, they are with us. Right. Now." Sasuke said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Is it me?" Sakura asked.

"Nope."

"Is it me?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Oh for crying out loud! It's ME!" Kakashi said with an irritated look on his face, but he was smiling still.

"Yup, that's right. Who else would I trust besides the one who taught me EVERYTHING he knows, AND a little more than that even? Nobody! Not even YOU Sakura." Sasuke said, but this time he looked more serious than normal.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going, it's getting dark out; Com'on Sasuke."

"Right. See you two tomorrow, or whenever."

Naruto and Sakura waved and went home too. Whatever was out at night that made Kakashi and Sasuke go inside must be pretty creepy. They did however know that Sasuke was a prince, they just didn't want to tell him; they didn't want to make feel bad or arrogant at all.

The next morning had rolled around, and when Sasuke was out on his own, he saw Naruto; depressed and alone on the bridge.

"Hey. What's up? Why do you look so upset?" Sasuke asked his friend; even though he already knew why.

"Oh hey Sasuke. I was just told that I'm not going to become the hokage when I able to become one. I was also told that someone ELSE was going to be in charge."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Sasuke asked; he was playing stupid to make his friend feel better.

"You..."

"Me? What? There has to be some sort of mistake!"

"Nope; there's no mistaking your name when the hokage says it."

"Oh. Well then..." Sasuke started as he patted Naruto's back.

"I guess I'd better get going. I'm sorry by the way..."

"Thanks Sasuke... It helps."

"No problem Naruto." Sasuke said as he started to walk away, only to be grabbed by the arm. There was no getting out of the unfamiliar grasp.

"Huh?" Sasuke turned to see a tall figure. He could barely see the guy; the sun was in his eyes.

"Who are you? Identify your-self!" The gennin said trying to break from the man's grasp.

The man didn't answer.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me, and let go of me!"

Sasuke looked around to see if he could yell for help, but there was no one on the street anymore; not even Naruto. He felt him-self start to give in to the fact that he can't escape from this guy, but he tried to break free, but he still couldn't.

"_There's only one thing that I haven't tried yet..."_ The gennin thought to him-self.

Sasuke went full swing with his leg and nailed the man right in the lower leg; knocking him down and making him let go of his arm. He took the advantage to run, and never look back. He ran around a corner with a skid, and stopped to catch his breath up against the wall. He slid down to the ground to rest. He hadn't had to do _that_ for a while now. Sasuke realized why he couldn't leave the house without Kakashi; there were other people; not just the sound ninja, but other _leaf_ ninja who want _money_ for him. He sensed another ninja walking his way, but it felt familiar; unlike the man how had grabbed his arm, never to let go again. It felt like Kakashi's chakra, and he just relaxed because of that. Now he could just breathe, and he didn't have to worry about the creepy guy that had grabbed his arm, and now he fully realized why he didn't trust people; they were incredibly creepy in so many ways possible. Kakashi rounded the corner, and saw his student just sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath. He saw that his arm was a little red; it had been grabbed out of the blue and squeezed tightly.

"Where were you? I was worried sick about you!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei..." The gennin said breathlessly.

"Where were you going anyway?" The jounin said with worry and concern in his eye.

"I was going to get something from the Uchiha complex, that's all."

"Ya'know, you could've waited for me."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said; still out of breath.

"What did you need from the Uchiha complex?"

"I needed to get an extra shirt from my room. Why?"

"Com'on, I'll walk with you so nothing bad happens to you."

Sasuke was very shaken and scared. The jounin looked over at his student, and saw all the emotions that he was feeling. He was starting to feel as though Sasuke; being a prince and all; wasn't very good for his mental health at all. The jounin saw that every person that looked suspicious to him; the genninwould get closer to him as if to say 'hide me!'

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said looking down at his student.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He just looked forward, and just walked along side his sensei. They got closer to the Uchiha complex. Kakashi could feel his student's anxiety building up inside of him, and it bothered him to see him like that. When they got to the Uchiha complex, Sasuke walked inside and grabbed his shirt; it was a nice white, zip-up shirt. He came back out with it in his hand.

"_That's probably for when it's hot out like last time."_ The jounin thought.

"What's wrong?" The young gennin said walking over to his sensei, and he looked pretty concerned for him.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. It's nothing Sasuke."

"Alright then. Let's get out of here!" Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

"Hey. Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" He said turning to the jounin.

"Do you think we could walk a little slower? I have to talk to you about something; some important."

"Uh sure Kakashi-sensei."

They did indeed walk slower, but they still arrived at Kakashi's house at the normal time. The jounin had to talk to Sasuke about what he'd have to do when he became ruler of Konoha (as prince of Konoha I should say).

"So what will become of the whole 'Hokage' thing?"

"There won't be anymore hokage. The monarchy will start with you, and continue on from there."

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel so guilty..."

"Why?"

"Naruto wanted to be hokage one day, and now he can't! It's all MY fault!" Sasuke said punching the opposite wall away from the house; it made a big crack in it.

"Hey..." The jounin started.

"Naruto will be happy for you, and he'll move on. Don't worry about it, and don't take it out on the wall. It did nothing to you." The jounin said and then chuckled.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile and laugh with his sensei about the wall having feelings (Yes. It is a laughable topic so ya'know...). Kakashi unlocked the door at let his student walk in first. He then picked him up and carried him up the stairs.

"Wha? W-what are y-you doing?" Sasuke asked as they went up the stairs.

"Just carrying you upstairs. Why? Is this uncomfortable for you Sasuke?"

"Only a little."

"Well I'll try not to make it anymore uncomfortable and awkward for you."

"Oh. Right. Okay."

They got upstairs, and Kakashi had carried his student to his room and put him on the bed. It felt like they just shared the room instead of one have the master, and the other having the guest bedroom.

Sasuke didn't know why, but a wave of sadness washed over him. He frowned at the randomness.

"Hm? What's with the sad face?" The jounin said looking at his young student with concern in his eye.

"I don't know..." The gennin started.

"What did I say about that?" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke with his eye brow rising slightly.

"Let me finish!" Sasuke snapped, and then he sighed with disappointment in him-self.

"Sorry." He said looking down.

"It's fine. Continue please, that was my fault."

"I just don't know why, but I all of the sudden felt this wave of sadness wash over me. Almost as if the sadness were trying to drown me in the wave itself. Trust me; if I knew, I'd seriously tell you, but I don't even know what's wrong..." Sasuke said with a small crack in his voice.

Kakashi noticed the crack, and leaned into his student to embrace him. A couple of tears escaped from the young gennin's eyes. They immediately soaked into the jounin's shirt, and he just felt like he was going to choke up and die if he spoke again, but he wasn't trying to keep the tears in, he just couldn't let them out. Kakashi started to rub circles on his student's back, and reassured him that if he needed to let something out; now was the time to do it.

Then it was all over, Sasuke couldn't hold the tears in any longer unless he wanted to choke him-self to death; which he didn't want to do that one was all _very_ emotional for Sasuke, and only because he was on the verge of a break-down. He felt so helpless, and it was all because of his emotions being let out in one fatal swoop, and that creepy man from earlier this morning.

"So what exactly happened this morning anyway? Why were hiding in that alley?"

"It was this guy. I couldn't see his face or anything, but I COULD see his figure. But that wouldn't help you would it?"

"Not really, but a creepy man?"

"Yeah. He didn't talk or ANYTHING! He just stood there squeezing the life out of my arm." Sasuke said lifting up the arm that was squeezed so tightly. The jounin examined it carefully, but only came to _one immediate answer_, and this one he was absolutely positive about; _no_ questions asked he knew for _certain_ whom it was, and he was going to be _sure_ to make him pay for what he's done to _his_ young genin.

"I've seen this before. This is the way that HE works, and finds out how much chakra you have by doing so."

"Who's 'HE'?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. It might just give you nightmares, and you and I both know that you don't want THAT happening. Right?"

"Right." The young gennin said nodding his head, but only once (it was just because Kakashi was so used to it from the other two, and Sasuke usually did the same after the others). The two fell asleep locked in an embrace, and neither of them wanted or even cared to break this comforting embrace. The next morning rolled around, and the two ninja woke up at the same time this time, and just lied in bed, locked in each others arms; which they found rather peaceful, and calming. Kakashi then felt so stupid:

"_How could I have missed something so obvious? I bet even Naruto could've noticed Sasuke's new tan! WOW I'm so smart!"_ Kakashi said in his head, and held him-self back from groaning. He looked at the gennin with amazement in his eye; he found his eye wander around the sannin's figure; how it fit perfectly next to his, and how his onyx eyes were but slits from just waking up; the tan that the young gennin had was a perfect shade, which was just a little darker than Naruto's skin color.

"_Wow..."_ The jounin thought as his eye skimmed his student's body, just marveling over how the tan looked simply amazing with everything else on his body.

"_What have I been MISSING? Damn! HOW could I have missed this? It looks too good to NOT look at!"_ The jounin thought, but that was all he _could_ do for the moment; just lay with Sasuke in his arms, and just 'accidentally' check him out once or twice(he couldn't help it anyway. I would do the same thing XD).

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei." The raven-haired boy said sleepily rubbing his eyes, which Kakashi found to be so cute.

"Good morning Sasuke." He said sleepily back in reply to his student. He still found himself looking all around Sasuke's tanned figure, and then he looked back into his onyx eyes.

"You look like you got a very nice sleep. Did you?" The jounin asked.

"Yeah I did. It was VERY pleasant actually. How 'bout you sensei?"

"My sleep was very good as well. It was peaceful, and not to mention calm." He said smiling; he had taken his mask and ninja band off to go to sleep, and as for Sasuke, he had put the sweat pants that Kakashi had given him to keep. Sasuke smiled at the fact that the jounin has made it a habit to take off his mask and ninja band before going to sleep.

"What?"

"I'm just happy to see that you make it a habit to take your mask and ninja band before you sleep. I feel like I accomplished something HUGE."

The jounin started laughing at the fact that Sasuke feels 'accomplished' for having his sensei take off the mask and ninja band before bed, They both were laughing at each other; Sasuke was laughing at his sensei because he was just laughing so hard (I already said why Kakashi's laughing so...um...yeah). Then the two ninja stopped laughing, and looked over at the time. They had been hanging out all day at Kakashi's house.

"Holy shit! It's already 11 p.m.!"

"Really?!" Sasuke said turning towards the clock.

The two ninja just looked into each other's eyes.

"Did you know that your onyx eyes just reflect how beautiful you are?" Kakashi said before he stopped in shock.

"What?" The gennin said tilting his head at his sensei with confusion.

"Uh..." The jounin's face started to turn a bright red.

The gennin was silent.

"Sasuke? You're not freaked out are you? Please don't be mad at me!" The jounin looked so worried that his student was going to hate him for that.

"No. I'm no freaked out, and I could NEVER be mad at you." The gennin said wrapping his arms around his sensei's neck. The jounin's face became even redder than before.

"S-Sasuke?!" Kakashi said as the gennin was hugging the jounin around the neck.

"Yes?" He said pulling away slightly to look at his sensei's face, which was bright red.

The gennin giggled slightly; it was a small, quiet giggle, and Kakashi knew that in some way Sasuke felt the same way that he did.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I don't know, but something in my head told me to do this."

"Oh. Well I thing whatever told you to do it was my facial expression; not something in your head."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I knew that..." The jounin said; his face still red.

"No you didn't!"

"Sure I did, you just couldn't tell."  
"Oh really?"

"Really!" Kakashi said; just noticing that his student's arms were still around his neck. His face went even redder (if that was even possible).

"Why is your face so red Kakashi-sensei?" He said feeling his sensei's forehead; it wasn't hot if you don't count the part where he is blushing uncontrollably.

"D-don't do that!" The jounin said pulling away, but accidentally pulling the gennin back with him, and accidentally kissed him. Both of there faces were _so_ red! Sasuke was speechless, and all Kakashi could do was just look at his student with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke I'm SO sorry!" Kakashi said looking down at the gennin who had a red face just like his sensei.

"_He seriously JUST did that, and I KNOW he didn't mean, but it sure seems like it come to think of it."_ Sasuke thought to him-self. The gennin looked at his sensei's face, and then looked into his eye. He saw what Kakashi was so frozen over; the jounin had been looking at the gennin's figure; all tan, and muscular, but acted as though he wasn't that way at all. Sasuke began to wonder why his sensei had been staring at him like that for. It was almost as if his sensei was drooling over him! Sasuke had his chance to test his theory. He walked over to the dresser, and the hamper was right next to it. He took his shirt off, and tossed it into the opened hamper, and did the same with the pair of shorts he was wearing. Kakashi couldn't help but stair at him, and he didn't notice that Sasuke saw him. The gennin put the sweats on; the sweats that covered his feet; the _only_ pair of sweats that he _owned_. He walked back over to his sensei's bed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you watching me?"

"I'm sorry; my wandering eyes get the best of me sometimes."

"Well please don't let it happen again."

The truth was that Sasuke _wanted_ Kakashi to watch, he just didn't exactly know _why_ he was feeling this way, but he was _going_ to find out, and it'd better be _soon_ rather than later.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sasuke? What do you need?"

The gennin saw how much his sensei wanted to tell him something that pertained to the jounin watching him change.

"Could you do me a HUGE favor?"

"Of course I can. What do you need me to do?"

"Well you see... I have this problem with someone, well not really a problem..."

"Go on..."

"I need some advice."

"What kind of 'advice' are we talking about here?"

"Like I want to tell this person that I really like them, and not just a 'like'; it's more like a 'love' than a 'like'. You know what I mean don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand completely. Okay here's what you do..."

"Yeah?"

"First you ask them if you could talk with them alone for a quick moment, and take their hand or arm, and gently pull them to a spot where the two of you can talk, and no one can hear you of course."

"Right. Then what do I do?"

"You start by saying what you really like about them, and then you slowly work your way into your main point of the talk."

"Right, then what?"

"Then what you do is that when the person asks you what you're trying to get at with this conversation, you then come out and tell this person your true feelings for them."

"That's it?" The genin asked.

"That's it." Kakashi replied.

Sasuke then realized what was going to happen right then and there when he looked into his sensei's eye; he saw everything that was just explained to him, and ironically as it may seem, it happened to Sasuke him-self.

"Which reminds me..." The jounin started.

"Huh?" Sasuke said tilting his head to one side with a confused look on his face.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Who were you talking about when asked for my advice?"

"Oh. Nobody; I only wanted to know for future knowledge, that's all. Nothing special."

"Oh. Alright then." The jounin said then patted to spot next to him telling the gennin to either sit down or lay down next to him. He did as he was told, but just sat down next to his sensei in bed. Kakashi looked at Sasuke as if to say, 'I meant lay down, not sit down silly'. So he then lied down next to his sensei, and then looked at him with the 'there. Are you happy now?' look on his face. Kakashi then smiled.

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"What was THAT?!"

"That was a small giggle! You got a problem with that?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"Why"

"I thought it was cute actually. That's 'why'."

Sasuke blushed, but he was trying to hide it, but he really _couldn't_ hide it if he didn't really _want_ to. Kakashi saw the young ninja's face and smiled. He kissed Sasuke's forehead and lied down to go to sleep. This made young Sasuke blush _even more than_ _before_. Kakashi looked up at his blushing student with a concerned look in his eye.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" The jounin said sitting up and putting a hand gently to the gennin's forehead, and lifted his bangs to look at his forehead as if something were there, but there wasn't anything there at all.

Sasuke tried to pull away from his sensei's hand, but the jounin wouldn't let him get away that easily, and he didn't this moment to end. He absolutely adored Sasuke for what he did, and he loved that when he had problems that he couldn't fix without someone else's help, he came to him; him and only him. Kakashi pulled Sasuke into a loving embrace, and just held him there. Sasuke quickly understood that he wasn't going to be able to escape form this one; he just stopped struggling and squirming in his sensei's embrace, and just accepted it.

"_Maybe Sasuke is just getting tired, or has he finally figured out that he will NEVER escape from my grasp. Either way; he is here with me, in MY arms, and nobody else's. I have him all to my-self."_ The jounin thought with a smile on his face. He had just remembered that he needed to take his mask and head band off before he forgot. He took them off with one hand while the other arm was around Sasuke's waist; holding him next to the jounin. After he took them off, he looked down at the gennin, and once again found him-self staring at his tan skin next to him and in his arms.

"_I never knew he could tan. He never did in the years that I've known him. Hm, I guess this year's a new leaf for everyone; including my-self."_ Kakashi thought to him-self. For a while; without Sasuke noticing; the jounin marveled at the young gennin, and how his tan seemed perfect, and everything else about him was perfect; his onyx eyes, the way he seems so oblivious to most things that he tries to get across the gennin's mind, and everything else in between. The silence was starting to _eat_ at Sasuke; he couldn't take it anymore; he _had_ to do something about this silence, and he had to do it _before_ he went crazy. Kakashi noticed the look on Sasuke's face, so _he_ decided to kill the silence:

"... Uh... ahem."

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to kill the silence here."

Sasuke didn't know _what_ to say. It's like Kakashi read his _mind_ or something! Kakashi wanted to tell his student how he felt about him, but he didn't want to freak him out or worse; Sasuke could end up getting too freaked out, and he could run out and go to the Uchiha complex and not want to come back.

"_Wait! This is Sasuke Uchiha I'm thinking about here. Not some cry baby, like Sakura, well no offence to her, but she DOES cry a lot, but that's beside the point! Sasuke is a brave young gennin and he would not think of whatever I tell him in any bad way at all or ever... I don't think. No! He wouldn't do that! Not Sasuke!"_ The jounin thought as he looked into the onyx eyes of the young gennin; neither of them blinked at all.

"Sasuke? Can I tell you something? It's very important, and I'd like you to listen please."

"Sure. What is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well... Uh. It's kind of hard to say, le'me think for a minute here."  
"Okay, one minute it is." The young gennin said looking at the clock.

"Okay... I think I've got it now."

"Okay then... say it."

"Right. Okay. Well... uh... Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Kakashi remembered his advice that he had given to his student, and followed it. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, but they were alone so he just held the gennin's hand loosely in his. Sasuke's face was red and had a confused expression.

"Sasuke. There are some thing that I NEED to tell you."

"Alright. What are they?"

"First off; I'd like to tell you some things that I found out about you while you were on my team, and my student, and those said things are some of the things that I really learned to like about you."

"Okay? Go on."

"First thing that I really like about you is that you know exactly what to do in certain situations, and in others, you look for guidance, and when you look for guidance, you usually come to me, and you teach me many things about you."

Sasuke's face was beat red from only the first thing that his sensei had said to him.

"The second thing is that when you know something isn't right on a mission, you let all of us know, but then you take charge, and you show a lot of leadership."

Sasuke didn't know what to say so he nodded to Kakashi telling him to continue.

"Another thing is that you make me proud of you, and when I least expect it, you come out on top, and beat out the enemy, and make them give in; you show what you're made of and you won't rest until that point is made, and that is what I look for in a successful ninja like your-self."

The jounin looked down at Sasuke who looked like he was going to say something, but he still just nodded telling his sensei to keep going.

"The very last and most important thing that I need to say; the last thing that I really like about you Sasuke; is that you are always there for everyone, and yes; that includes me too. You always make some sort of plan in that smart brain of yours and put it to action, even when we don't know what the HELL you're doing, we eventually catch on, and it seems as though you don't care." The jounin said with a smile.

"What's your point?" The young gennin said looking up at his sensei; his face was still red, but the confusion was gone; it was more like there was embarrassment instead of the confusion from before.

"My point is that when I first saw you, I knew that there was something special about you. You said you weren't able to love, but here you are, and I said that my love was killed along with my loved ones."

"Yeah, you still haven't said your point yet Kakashi-sensei."

"Right. Sorry Sasuke. My REAL point is... I love you Sasuke." Kakashi said holding the gennin in the same loving embrace as before, but Sasuke felt more than just embarrassment, he now finally realized that he _did_ know how to love after all. He just didn't know it, and he had Kakashi to thank for it. Sasuke had a few tears run down his face:

"I knew it! I knew it all along!"

"Knew what?"

"I knew there was SOMEONE you liked! I just never though or could have guessed that that person was me. ME of all people."

"Hehe. Well, consider your-self a guy who is loved by MANY, and when I say many, I really mean, your village and some others. Wait! Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Kakashi said rubbing Sasuke's tears away.

"I don't even know where these came from! I don't know what this feeling is."

"What feeling?"

"I feel it in the pit of my stomach." The gennin said in a hushed tone.

"Sasuke... that's LOVE you feel, it's not a bad thing." Kakashi said whispering into his student's ear. The jounin had learned that both him and Sasuke still _knew_ how to love; it was just a matter of finding the right person to bring that love back out into their 'list' of emotions. Kakashi rubbed circles on Sasuke's bare back (they were still going to bed, but not anymore XD) and comforted him even though he wasn't sad at all. Sasuke clenched his sensei's shoulders as the jounin rubbed circles on his student's back, and they both found it comforting, in many ways than just a 'father to son' sort of thing; it was also Kakashi's lover move to keep Sasuke from feeling like there was still more to say, when there actually wasn't. The two ninja lied down in each other's arms and went to sleep. Kakashi; before they went to sleep; stoked his student's soft, raven-like hair and kissed his forehead, and they both fell asleep, and it was just the way they liked it.

"I love you too Kakashi-sensei, and I know love isn't a bad thing; I always knew that, I just didn't know how to express it." Sasuke said whispering into his sensei's chest. Kakashi couldn't help but smile, and kiss the genin's forehead; holding tighter, but not tight enough to suffocate him. The next morning, the two ninja had been in each others arms the whole night, and Sasuke _didn't_ want _this_ to _ever_ end. The sun hit the gennin's eyes making him groan. Kakashi had heard the groan that came from the young gennin. He opened his eyes, and saw the light hitting his student's tan skin; Sasuke was rubbing his eyes because of the irritation from too much light getting into them. Kakashi yawned, and the gennin looked over to see his sleepy sensei just waking up.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" The gennin looked over at his sensei, who looked rather tired even though he got full nights sleep.

"No you didn't wake me. I was just tired of sleeping, as funny as it may seem." The jounin said with a small chuckle.

"Good. I didn't want to wake you; I wanted you to get your rest." Sasuke said lying down again. Kakashi looked down at the gennin.

"_What a perfect figure. He looks beautiful just lying there with the sweats that I gave him. What can make my day better than this? The only thing that could make my day better is if Sasuke were to wear one of my pairs of pants. Oh I can see it now..."_

"Uh... Sensei?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Uh... nothing really THAT important. It's nothing."

Sasuke walked over to the dresser, and he opened his drawer:

"Ugh, I have no pants to wear! They're all dirty!"

Kakashi's face was in complete shock; the thing that he said that would make his day better had just happened. He stood up and walked over to the dresser, and took out a pair of his pants, and handed them to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him with a confused look.

"Why are you giving a pair of YOU'RE pants, they're yours. I can always wash a pair with the other cloths that are dirty. It's no big deal." The gennin said looking over at the hamper and back to his sensei that was holding out the pair of pants to him. He finally decided to take them and put them on. Kakashi watched as Sasuke put on the pants; they fit almost perfectly except for the length that went down past his ankles; even though they were only supposed to go close to around near his ankles. Kakashi laughed at the sight of his student wearing his pants, and looked down at the ankles of the pants; wondering if he was either to short or the pants were long, or even both.

"I think these are too long for me, Kakashi-sensei."

"Nonsense! They look fine on you." Kakashi said whispering, and walking behind his student; wrapping his arms around his waist. Sasuke started to blush a little, and he look behind at his sensei. The jounin giggled at his student when he saw how red his face was. Sasuke was still not wearing a shirt. The jounin ran his hands across Sasuke's chest, and he felt the 'wash board' abs that Sasuke had. Sasuke's face went an even darker red than when Kakashi had seen the first time.

"K-Kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke said looking back again

"Huh? What is it...? Sasuke?" Kakashi said leaning over the gennin's shoulder to whisper in his ear.

Sasuke couldn't help but gasp a little, but it was quiet enough so that the jounin couldn't hear him; his face was turning so red, even his ears were turning red too.

"Your ears are red, and so is your face."

"I know..."

Kakashi held Sasuke gently while kissing the back of his neck. Sasuke's face was as red as if could get (or so he _thought_), and the jounin continued to kiss the back of the gennin's neck, making his face go into a kind of surprised look; he didn't think his sensei was _really_ being serious about the love thing, but the two ninja _did_ have strong feelings for each other, and this sort of thing didn't really _happen_ all the time. Actually, thins sort of thing _never_ happened!

"K-K-Kakashi s-s-sensei..." The gennin managed to say, but stuttering with each thing that he said.

Kakashi looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see that the gennin's knees were a little shaky. He picked him up and put him in his lap. He began to just rub circles on Sasuke's chest to reassure him that he wasn't trying to make him feel uncomfortable in any way. Sasuke leaned into his sensei's chest, and tried to steady his breathing. He was very shaky, and didn't want to stand up anymore, but he had to take care of the laundry; he needed pants for tomorrow; so he didn't have to borrow his sensei's cloths again. He tried to stand up off of the jounin's lap, but he couldn't; he was too shaky first of all, and secondly, he was being held onto by his sensei. He looked up at the jounin, and saw concern in his eyes (he hadn't put his stuff on yet). He saw that Kakashi was worried for him so he just sat there on the jounin's lap as he slightly hugged him so he wouldn't fall off.

"I need to go put the laundry in the washer at least Kakashi-sensei." The gennin said looking his sensei in the eyes.

"Alright, but I'm letting you carry THAT down those stairs." He said pointing at the hamper of dirty cloths.

"That fine."

They went downstairs with the dirty cloths, and Sasuke put all the things that he needed to before he put the cloths in. He put the cloths on and then turned on the washer. Sasuke went to walk away when Kakashi picked him up and carried him up the stairs; he was still shaky; maybe not _as_ shaky, but he was shaky enough so that his sensei was too caring to let him fall walking up the stairs.

"Why do INSIST on carrying me up the stairs?"

"I don't want you to fall and get hurt. That's 'why'."

Sasuke had no words; he never thought that Kakashi cared for him _this_ much. They got back upstairs; Kakashi had put the gennin down on his bed. He saw the shakiness in his young gennin; he became concerned with why Sasuke was so shaky.

"_Was I too 'naughty' to him? Was kissing the back of his neck a sensitive spot? Did I hurt him? No! I couldn't have..."_ Kakashi stopped him-self in midthought:

"_No! I know what's wrong! I did something to either push him too far or... I... *Gulp*_

_Made something else happen... like... I... UGH... No! I didn't do THAT! Did I?"_ Kakashi was so deep in thought that he didn't have time to notice that Sasuke had left to the room.

"_Hey! Where Did he go?"_ Kakashi looked around the room, and heard someone in the bathroom.

"_Oh. Okay... I see how it is then... I DID do something like that. Or he just had to go to the bathroom. Ugh! What have I done?!"_ The jounin thought walking over to the door and knocking.

"Sasuke? Are you in there?"

"Uh... Yeah. Why?"

"Well you just randomly disappeared from my sight, I thought something had happened."

"Nope. I'm fine."

Kakashi had walked back into his bedroom and lied down to sleep for a little while. Sasuke had finished with his 'business' in the bathroom, and walked back into Kakashi's bedroom; only to find his sensei asleep sprawled out on hi bed, and he was lying on his back; just begging for the gennin to lay down on his chest, and he did; it felt a little awkward, but he dealt with it. His silently fell asleep on the jounin's chest; listening to his heart beat; it was in time with his. It sent shivers up the gennin's spine.

The jounin woke up at 5 a.m. to see young Sasuke; fast asleep on his chest. A smile crept onto his face, and Sasuke just winced; he was having another bad dream; not as bad as the ones before it though. It was just bad enough to make Kakashi a little concerned as to why his student was wincing, and looking like he's getting hurt, or something else other than that.

"Sasuke?" The jounin said shifting a little to try and wake Sasuke up.

"Mhm..." Sasuke sounded like he was in pain, or something else was going on his dream.

"Sasuke?!" Kakashi said almost totally sitting up to wake up Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sasuke screamed as he woke up rolling off of his sensei.

"_I wonder what was in his dream. Maybe he was... or maybe he was just simply in pain from something else. I NEED to find out before this situation gets worse!"_ The jounin wondered in his head. He worried about his student, strange things have been going on this week, but the week wasn't over yet, and the jounin didn't know _what_ was going to come for the _rest_ of the week.

"What happened?" The gennin questioned.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me what your dream was about? It seems to be the thing that woke you up, so please explain to me what happened." The jounin said calmly.

Sasuke explained the whole dream to Kakashi, and while he did, the jounin had embraced him and rubbed circles on his back.

"What do you think your dream meant? Not to get off topic..."

"I don't know. I was a really weird dream, and I didn't understand it at all."

"Oh. Alright then. You go back to sleep." Kakashi said with concerned tone.

"I don't want to go back to sleep anymore..." Sasuke said burying his face in his sensei's chest. The jounin sighed, and put his head on top of the gennin's; buried in his chest, which made him blush a little.

"It's going to be okay. You're fine now. Nothing will harm you while I'm around, I swear it." The jounin said trying to make Sasuke feel better. Sasuke lifted his head to look up at his sensei:

"What am I going to do sensei?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, what am I going to do about... um, well you know... the whole... 'I love you' thing. Did you mean it, or were you just showing me how to say it to a person that I like?"

"I truly meant every word said. Honest." The jounin hugged his student tighter, and once again not only rubbing circles, but he also started to kiss the young gennin's neck. Sasuke's face turned red again, and his raven-like hair stood on its ends, and wouldn't sit down. As Kakashi continued, he started to lie the gennin down on the bed; while Sasuke was trying to stay up, he just couldn't match his sensei's power when he was a little tired to even try to stay up for more than 2 minutes before giving in to the jounin, and lying down. Kakashi started to be a little gentler with the young genin; he didn't want to hurt him.

Sasuke felt one of his sensei's hands run along his chest; grazing his abs, and ever-so-gently touching his tan, sun kissed skin. The gennin shifted a little trying to get comfortable, and jounin let him, and he even _helped him_ find a spot on the bed that was comfortable for him. Sasuke had found that comfortable spot, but once he did; he had felt an arm around his waist, which made him feel a little strange; he hadn't _ever_ done this before with _anyone_. Sasuke felt the pants start to slip off of his waist, where Kakashi's arm was; it felt really strange now, and Sasuke squirmed with the strange feeling. Kakashi held him from squirming anymore with his knees going right next to them; telling him to stop squirming. Sasuke's eyes widened; his pants were going too far down off of his waist.

"Uh... K-Kakashi Sensei? What are yo-?" Sasuke said before he was cut off with lips touching his. Kakashi didn't want him talking anymore; he thought he was wasting his breath. He bit the gennin's lip; just _begging_ for an entrance. Sasuke was reduced to go along with it; he was getting too tired to resist anything that his sensei did or was _going to_ do. He felt something warm touch his tongue; his eyes _immediately_ opened. He _finally_ realized what was going on, but he couldn't _do_ anything; he was just _too tired_ to even _think_ of the consequences of all of this. He quickly realized that he wasn't going to be able to escape when his hands were pinned to the bed by his sensei _with only one hand_.

"_What the HELL does he think he's DOING?! Do I look like I can stay up for any longer? Do I really?"_ Sasuke thought while his sensei touched and basically made out with him. He was confused though; he wasn't sure weather he should be liking this because it felt good, or he shouldn't like this because he wasn't even asked, and he's being touched all over his chest. His eyes widened again; one of his sensei's hands had wondered too far down, and was wrapped around something it shouldn't be. Sasuke; still being too tired to try and fight back; felt his face and ears burn, and they probably turned red as well. Sasuke was almost out of breath completely when Kakashi removed his tongue from the gennin's mouth. Sasuke was gasping for air; it had tired him out even more, but he was still able to stay awake; even though he just wanted to sleep. The jounin started to kiss Sasuke's neck again, but this time was different; it had felt better to him this time, and he didn't know why, but he was determined to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my own version. I don't own Naruto, the only thing that is mine is this fan fiction.

Kakashi had continued to kiss Sasuke's neck until there was a sharp pain in his back. Sasuke had tried to get off of his back so that it wouldn't hurt as much anymore, but his sensei was trying to hold him down. Sasuke had soon after let out a horrifying scream of pain. Kakashi saw the pain in his student, and he stopped what he was doing. He pulled Sasuke's pants up, and lifted him off of his back and into his arms; he had never seen or heard something like this before.

_"What the hell? What was that?"_ Kakashi looked scared for his student, who was in terrible pain and didn't want to lay down anymore; he wasn't as tired as he was before, but now is different; he was in extreme pain, in the arms of his sensei, _and_ he had basically woken the whole entire village probably (he didn't believe it or not). Tonight wasn't going so well at all for Sasuke, and nobody; not even Kakashi knew; why this was happening. Kakashi felt tears falling onto his chest. He looked down slightly to look at Sasuke; he was crying he was in so much pain, and normally, that doesn't happen; Sasuke doesn't show pain most of the time. He looked at the part of Sasuke's back that he could see; all he could see was part of a mark that wasn't there before, or at least no one noticed it.

Kakashi remembered asking Sasuke about the 'darkened mark' on his back, but Sasuke didn't know what it was so he called it his birthmark, but he realizes that it isn't a _birthmark_ if it hurts. The jounin studied the mark, and saw that it wasn't just _any_ mark; it was a _tailed-beast seal_; the _ten-tails_ to be exact.

_"To be the ten-tails white wolf jinchuuriki is extremely rare; everyone thought that the ten-tails was just a myth, but they will soon remember what the wolf - Lyuube- did for this village many years ago."_ The jounin thought as he looked at Sasuke. He had fallen asleep, but not only was he tired, but when he's in great amounts of pain, he tries, wants, or needs to sleep it off, so maybe he'll feel better when he wakes up. Kakashi was starting to wonder what the mark was, and what the mark actually _did_. Sasuke's eyes winced open, and the gennin groaned in pain:

"Kakashi... Sensei." Sasuke said looking up at his sensei with tired eyes, but he was in so much pain, but was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep as his sensei walked downstairs with him in his arms; he felt safe in his sensei's arms, and he liked how it felt to be with him. Kakashi made himself appear in the hokage's office. The hokage looked at Kakashi who was holding his young gennin; in pain and tired.

"What happened to him?"

"You tell me. Look at his back." He said as the hokage got up and walked behind the gennin who was still in his sensei's arms. He spotted the mark on his back:

"What the hell? What is THAT?!" The hokage said pointing at the mark on Sasuke's back.

"That's what I want to know. It's the reason I came here. What is it, and how do I stop it from hurting Sasuke?" The jounin protested. Sasuke flinched with pain coursing through his entire body; he truly felt horrible.

"That is the ten-tails white wolf's jinchuuriki seal."

"WHAT?!" The two ninja said in unison.

"But I can't be a... Why would I be..."

"Any of those sentences going to finished today Sasuke?" The jounin said looking down at the gennin; still in his arms, and in pain from the mark.

"Yes you are, and it was there before you or anyone else knew it was there."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No Sasuke. I'm joking around."

"You mean that I'm not only being hunted for my title as Prince, but because I'm a jinchuuriki too?!"

"Sadly yes."

"Ugh! GREAT! Just GREAT!" Sasuke said slumping in his sensei's arms.

"Hey. It's not THAT bad is it?"

"Well I guess it isn't, but that means I'll have to be training a lot more now. Right?"

"That's right. I think you can handle it though."

Sasuke's face turned red, and he had let out a small giggle.

"Well if you two are done with your flirting... Can we please get back to the main reason that you're here?"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Don't worry lord hokage; I think I can handle things from here."  
"Alright then. What are you still doing here then?"

"Right; we'll be going now." The jounin said; he disappeared from the hokage's office. He found Naruto waiting there. He looked like he needed to say something, but Sasuke wasn't going to like it, and he knew.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke..."

"Naruto?" The two ninja said once again in unison, but it was different this time, they both had the same expression and thought.

_"What does HE want with MY Sasuke?"_ Kakashi thought as Naruto stepped towards them.

"What are you doing Naruto?" The jounin asked.

"I'm here to have a 'chat' with Mr. Uchiha there."

"Sorry. He's not available at the moment, but you can come oh say... NEVER!" The jounin said angrily at the other gennin standing before him. Naruto was shocked; he thought that his sensei would give him up because he's just gullible like that.

"Such anger Kakashi-sensei. Why is that?"

"You're trying to take MY Sasuke from me!" The jounin said wanting to cover his mouth, but he stood his ground.

"He he... 'YOU'RE' Sasuke?! I don't think so! Sasuke doesn't belong to anyone but ME!"

"Oh I DOUBT IT! Stay away from Sasuke! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE TEAMMAETES! JUST STAY. AWAY. FROM SASUKE!" The jounin said once again with anger. The gennin stumbled back from his sensei yelling at him; he was surprised that his sensei could be that loud. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to a dark room; he had heard his sensei's voice, and he sounded angry; he wanted to know why.

"What? What's going on?" The gennin said sheepishly; he was loosing his voice, but it was only slowly going away.

"It's Naruto." The jounin said with a hushed voice.

Sasuke had figured that he was hiding from him now instead of having a come-back/yelling contest.

"Naruto...?"

"Yes. I feared this would happen; it was only a matter of time before he'd come to find you. I just don't know what to do." Kakashi said; he sounded worried, and for Sasuke more than him-self.

"What should we do? Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm thinking. Give me a moment." The jounin said closing his eye.

Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes he thought of a plan; he could sense Naruto getting closer to their position.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Shhh."

"But..."

"Sasuke! Shhh. I'm thinking."

"But he's coming this way!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't let me speak."

"Sorry."  
"I was going to ask if I could handle this alone. Please." Sasuke said with confidence.

"Fine. Just don't hurt your-self. Okay?"

"Okay." The gennin said standing up. He faces the other genin face-to-face; his sharingon had appeared, and he was showing that he wasn't afraid of the other. Naruto was startled; he didn't see Sasuke until the gennin opened his eyes.

"What marvelous eyes you bare Sasuke." Naruto said smirking.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded irritated with the other gennin.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in silence. It was so quiet that you could hear their hearts beating. Naruto was in awe, and he looked at Sasuke as he walked closer to him. Sasuke backed away from the other gennin; he was very freaked out by him, and didn't want to be anywhere near him. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to get any closer so he struck him.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!" The gennin yelled in pain. Sasuke struck him again and again until Naruto's ninja band had accidentally fallen off, and the two ninja stopped after hearing the sound of metal hitting the floor.  
"What was that?" Sasuke said looking around.

"I don't know. Hey! Where's my ninja band?"

"I think that's what fell on the floor..." Sasuke said as Naruto ran at him. Sasuke jumped backward; only to lose his balance and fall down onto his back. Kakashi stepped in and stopped Naruto from doing anything else. He looked back at Sasuke who was on the floor behind him; he looked to be in pain; after all, he had fallen on his _back_ where the jinchuuriki seal was.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said pushing Naruto backward and turning to his young gennin.

"Ow. Ow. Ow, ah..." Sasuke was lying on the floor on his back in pain; he'd never felt like this _ever_.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I LOOK alright to you?"

"Yes and no..."

"Which one is it?"

"Yes; you don't look alright."

"Alright smart-ass that's enough. LOOK OUT!" Sasuke said with a small smirk; only to be ruined by Naruto jumping at him and his sensei. Kakashi turned around to see Naruto running at him. He fought him off, and Naruto gave up and jumped out the window. Kakashi turned back to his wounded gennin; he saw Sasuke wincing, and flinching at every move he made. The jounin picked him up and held him close to him, and wasn't ever going let him go. A couple tears came from the gennin's eyes as he lied in his sensei's arms.

"Thank you... Kakashi-sensei..."

"For what?"

"For everything; for protecting me. Thank you." The gennin said hugging Kakashi around the neck.

"I love you Sasuke." The jounin whispered into young Sasuke's dark raven-like hair; making him blush a little.

"I love you too Kakashi." The gennin said whispering into Kakashi's ear; making _him_ blush as well. They lied down on Kakashi's bed; Sasuke lying on his sensei's chest; just listening to his heart beat; it was just the sound of it that fascinated him, and made him want to hear it more. Kakashi wanted to lie with Sasuke forever, and wanted to help him heal from the mark finally showing it-self. The jounin stroked the raven-haired boy, and held him in his arms, just whispering in his ear:

"I want to stay like this forever here with you, and only you. Nobody else, but you because I love YOU and ONLY you."

Sasuke started to blush from his sensei's words being whispered into his ear.

"That just makes me feel so important to you. Did you know that?"

"You are important to me Sasuke. No one is more important to me than you."

Sasuke's face turned a bright red, and darkened to a deep red instead. Kakashi slightly giggled at his student's intense blush. Sasuke buried his face in the jounin's chest; making his face turn red.

"Hey. Don't do that."

"Why?"

"You are too beautiful, and WAY to cute to hide your face from me."

Sasuke giggled at the remark his sensei made towards his looks.

"Really?!"

"Really." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

Kakashi softly touched the gennin's chest area, where the 'wash board' was. The gennin looked his sensei in the eyes, and just smiled. The jounin started to gently kiss his student's neck, and rubbed circles on his back; neither of the ninja wanted this to ever end. Kakashi slipped the gennin's shirt off, and continued to softly touch his chest; he received a small moan from the young gennin, and in turn; Kakashi lovingly; instead of gently; kissed the gennin's neck. Sasuke's face got even redder than before; his ears started to turn red as well. Soon after; Sasuke slipped _the jounin's_ shirt off, but the jounin took that as an invitation to try something new with him. Kakashi's hand slid down the gennin's figure; not to mention; his sun-kissed, tan skin that is so tempting to the jounin; down to where the top of his pants meet his waist. While the jounin was kissing Sasuke's neck; he slowly started to undo the button of the genin's pants, along with the zipper; causing the genin to gasp. The jounin took this opportunity to plug his tongue in the gennin's mouth. Sasuke was unsure of what he should do, so he just followed with whatever his sensei decided to do. Kakashi's tongue caressed the gennin's over and over, until the two ninja didn't have any breath left to continue. They pulled away heavily breathing to try and gather more air in their lungs. Out of the two ninja; Sasuke's face was the reddest of both of them. Kakashi ran his hand across the gennin's tan, smooth, soft skin, and continued kissing his neck.

"You're so cute when you blush. Did you that?" The jounin whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"No. I didn't know that." The gennin replied whispering as well. Sasuke's face had a very dark shade of red to it, and the tan didn't make things any better. Kakashi continued with kissing the gennin's neck, and he decided to slide the gennin's shorts off; letting them fall to the floor with his shirt.

"Now I have this gorgeous body all to my-self with cloths getting in the way." The jounin whispered into Sasuke's ear. Kakashi then noticed that he missed a piece of clothing - Sasuke's boxers. He sighed; he kissed the gennin on the lips, and while he was doing that he slowly slid the boxers off of the young gennin. Sasuke tried to protest, but the jounin's lips wouldn't move away from his; not even an inch. Sasuke knew he was now _very_ vulnerable to his sensei, and Kakashi placed his hands beside the gennin on the bed incase he tried to get up. The gennin knew what direction this was going to start to go in, and he was uncomfortable with it at first, but then he realized that he could _very easily_ remove the jounin's pants and boxers just the same as _he_ had done to him. Sasuke ran his hands caressing the jounin's chest, and reaching the top of his pants where they meet his waist; he started to undo the button and the zipper; just the same as his sensei had done. After he had gotten his sensei's bottoms off; he also had the upper hand with this naughty business. Kakashi still had a sly smirk on his face, but that didn't scare Sasuke; he wasn't easily scared by a lot of things; only because of the tragedies that he had face head-on when he was younger.

"Who has the upper-hand now?" The gennin said with the same sly smirk as his sensei.

"Why don't we find out? Shall we?" The jounin said with a seducing tone towards Sasuke.

"Yeah. Let's find out." Sasuke said trying the same tone on his sensei.

Kakashi started to kiss Sasuke's neck again, along with caressingly touching his tan skin; occasionally touching the young gennin's 'wash board'. The jounin had the upper-hand; even without the gennin showing what he had, and Sasuke knew from the start; he just liked to tease his sensei with these sorts of situations. Kakashi bit the gennin's lip; just _begging_; once again; for an entrance like before when they had tried kissing like this. Ultimately, Sasuke couldn't keep the jounin from gaining entrance to the inside of his mouth. The jounin _knew_ that Sasuke would have to give in at _some point_, and he knew that he couldn't resist the temptation either. Kakashi's tongue entangled it-self with Sasuke's, and twisted it every which way he felt like. Sasuke was trying to keep up, but he just couldn't; he let the jounin control every movement of _both their tongues_. A small moan came from the gennin; he was certainly one to be enjoying this, and Kakashi heard the small moan and wanted to hear more of them, but a little louder. The jounin held his student closer to him, but not too close so he could still see his 'beautiful face' as he would say so him-self. The jounin continued to caressingly touch the gennin's soft tan skin, and with every touch the gennin seemed to be losing more and more of the upper-hand. Sasuke was so far away from having the upper-hand now, and it was all Kakashi's fault/ idea. Kakashi saw the gennin start to shake, but he thought it was from doing this for so long; after all they _did_ do some naughty things (but I'm not telling you what happened; use you imagination! XD).

The jounin soon realized the gennin was not only tired, but he was also in pain again.

_"Why does that mark have to RUIN EVERYTHING?"_ Kakashi thought. He looked down at Sasuke; still shaking and he still looked in pain from the mark.

_"Alright then; later on today, I'm going to teach him how to deal with this mark of his. Then maybe he won't be in that much pain at the least; if it stops then that would be nice too."_

"Sasuke..." The jounin said placing his lips on the gennin's forehead. Sasuke then turned over:

"Hm..." The gennin mumbled with his head in the pillow; he had fallen asleep a couple minutes after the jounin had stopped with all the touching and kissing business.

Sasuke lifted his head; only to be immediately held by his sensei's hands; he was in front of him kneeling on the floor next to the bed, and he was on the same side as the gennin so he could do what he did.

"Hm? What? What's going on?"

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you; I promise."

The gennin sighed in relief as the jounin leaned in to give him a good-morning kiss on the lips. Sasuke's face turned a bright red, but this isn't as bad as last night was; Kakashi didn't see the gennin's face turn red, but he _did_ however, feel it get hot. The jounin pulled away to see the young gennin's face a bright red; he giggled slightly at the sight, but Sasuke didn't care anymore; all he knew was that he was with the best jounin in all of Konoha, and that was it. _Kakashi_ knew that he had the best _gennin_ in his class, with him, and they were basically together, and that was all he knew for that situation. The two ninja were so tired, but then heard someone knocking at the jounin's door.

"Ugh. I'm comin' I'm comin'." He said walking down the stairs, and towards the door; all he had on was his pants (and boxers of course), his ninja band, and his mask, and nothing else. Kakashi opened the door to see the pink-haired girl- Sakura Haruno- standing at his door.

"Um hi Kakashi-sensei. Have you seen Sasuke anywhere? He's not at the Uchiha complex."

"Who wants to know?"

"Naruto and I wanted to know because we were wondering if we could train as a team today."

"Oh. Well in that case... something came to my attention last night; after Sasuke had shown up at my door asking if he could sleep here; a certain someone was apparently waiting here for him, and I didn't notice that he was there."

"Who was it?"

"It was Naruto. He looked as if he was going to try and KILL Sasuke, but anyway; he's in my room sleeping."

"Where did YOU sleep then?"

"I slept on the floor."

"Oh. Well I'll go tell Naruto that it'll be just him and me training then. Do you want me to tell him where you and Sasuke are?"  
The jounin's eye widened:

"No! Just go train with him; nothing else."

"*sigh* Aright then." Sakura said walking away shrugging her shoulders.

Kakashi sighed in relief. He knew Sakura could follow orders; unlike Naruto. Sasuke came down stairs to see his sensei _just_ shutting the door. The jounin turned around to see his gennin walking over to him. The gennin flung his arms around the jounin's waist. Kakashi crouched in front of the gennin so that he could hug him back.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm? What is it my Sasuke?"

"Well there is this dance coming up, and I'm going to say that I'm not going so I don't have to go with Sakura, but I really DO want to go, but I wanted to go with YOU."

"You could always use Naruto's sexy jutsu."

"I could couldn't I?!" The gennin said with a sly smirk crawling onto his face.

"Give me a sec." Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it; he walked down to the training field where Naruto and Sakura were. Naruto was just about to try his sexy jutsu, and Sasuke knew. His sharingon appeared in his eyes, and he watched Naruto perform the jutsu.

_"Okay. I think I got this jutsu down, but there's only one way to find out... Kakashi-sensei."_

When he returned to Kakashi's house; the jounin was waiting there in the doorway. Sasuke smiled, and walked into the jounin's open arm, and they walked into the house.

"And?"

"I got this down. Ready?"

"Sure. Go right ahead Sasuke."

Sasuke got all of the hand symbols correct, and transformed into a girl, but Sasuke's jutsu was different; he could do this whenever he wanted, and even with out chakra, but without chakra; the jutsu wouldn't be able to hold for a long time. Kakashi nearly had a nose bleed, but then when the smoke cleared he _did_ have a nose bleed; he saw that Sasuke's jutsu _was_ different; he had his cloths on and every detail was precise and perfect.

_"Perfect. Just like Sasuke him-self."_ The jounin though smiling. The girl that Sasuke had turned into was very beautiful, and very talented, but that because she was really Sasuke.

"Wow Sasuke that's an amazing look for you!" He said walking over; after treating his nose bleed, and putting his hands around her waist.

"Uh... Thanks Kakashi-sensei." She said with a smile (I'm only saying 'she' because it would be weird to say 'he' when Sasuke turned into a girl).

The girl's cloths looked like that of Sasuke's, and the exact same at that. The jounin's mouth dropped to the floor.

"What? Am I really THAT ugly?" Sasuke said with a frown.

"No. You most certainly are NOT ugly. You are FAR FROM IT actually." The jounin said smiling. He took he by the hand and danced with her around the house; even though there was no music playing. Sasuke laughed as they danced though the house, and hearing her laugh made Kakashi smile. They walked out of the house, and right when they were about to walk away from the door; Naruto and Sakura walk over to them.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura said smiling.

Naruto's jaw dropped; he'd never _seen_ any girl more beautiful; he even thought that she was prettier than _Sakura_! That's hard to beat in Naruto's eyes.

"Uh... He he. Hi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name miss?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"My name is Satsuke Uchiha. I'm assuming the idiot that my brother talks about. Nice to meet you." She said with a smirk on her face.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I know Sasuke too!" She said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"So YOU'RE Sakura Haruno?"

"Yup!"

"My brother says that there was a pink-haired girl that he knew..."

"He talks about me?!"

"Yes. He said that YOU were the most annoying, and that's saying something." She said as she looked at Naruto.

Sakura's smile turned to a frown, and then back to a smile again:

"Oh hey. Why don't we go get dresses for the dance; it is tonight after all."

"Don't we need tickets?"

"Nope."

"Cool."

Sakura grabbed Satsuke's hand and pulled her along with her to buy some dresses. Naruto just stared at her as she left with Sakura.

"You like my girlfriend? Are you serious Naruto?" The jounin said crossing his arms.

Naruto just ran off, and Kakashi was then standing at his door alone; with no Sasuke to go have lunch with.

"Hey! Let go of me! I was supposed to be going out to lunch with Kakashi! HEY!" Satsuke yelled, and they walked into the dress shop. Immediately her eyes widened.

_"Oh no! Why did I have to do this? I'm so stupid sometimes!"_

"Com'on! I'll help you pick out a dress!" Sakura said as she pulled Satsuke along behind her.

After an hour they got back and Kakashi was sitting inside on his couch; waiting for Satsuke to come back. Satsuke ran into the house and Kakashi looked over his should her to see the girl trying to catch her breath; holding a box, and she ended up dropping it onto the floor as she fell on the floor her-self. The jounin ran over to her, and lifted her into his arms; she was holding the box close to her chest now. He walked upstairs so that the girl could put the box in a safe place. Once that was taken care of; the jounin picked the girl up and carried her back downstairs, and sat on the couch with her in his arms; her hair falling softly onto his chest, and onto her face. The jounin moved the hair from the young gennin's face, and kissed her forehead; she smiled and looked up at her sensei.  
"I'm sorry." Satsuke said with a frown.

"For what?" Kakashi said tilting his head to one side.

"For just leaving you like that. I'm sorry sensei." She said as she buried her face into her sensei's chest.

"No. You're too beautiful to hide your face from me like that. Didn't I already tell you that?" He said lifting her face so that she was looking up at him.

"But do you forgive me?"

"It wasn't your fault. I have nothing to forgive you for."

"Alright fine then." She said as she snuggled in towards her sensei/boyfriend. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist, and lied against his chest. The jounin began to blush, and normally it's Sasuke that blushes first, but not this time; this was the other way around, but Kakashi was alright with it.

When diner time rolled around Kakashi stood up with his 'girlfriend' in his arms. He was going to take her out for _lunch_, but _someone_ had to go and ruin his plans for _that_. So instead he plans to take her out for diner (how sweet :3), and not for ramen, but a fancy restaurant before the dance. Kakashi carried Satsuke upstairs and put her down on his bed.

"Get changed so we can eat before the dance."

"Okay, but no peeking Kakashi!" The girl said before shutting the door and locking it.

Kakashi sighed; he _wanted_ to watch, but she wouldn't let him. He waited for her to finish, and while he waited; he got on a fancy suit, and it ironically matched Satsuke's dress.

Satsuke opened the door and saw Kakashi in a tux, and she was amazed by how good he looked. The same goes for Kakashi; when he saw Satsuke in her dress; his jaw dropped, and Satsuke had to close it with her hand. She giggled at his reaction to him seeing her in a dress.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks, and don't you look like a gentleman?"

Kakashi's face turned a bright red; Satsuke giggled at the jounin, and took his arm and wrapped her arms around it, which made him blush even more, but it quickly went away before they left the house. After diner Kakashi escorted Satsuke to the dance as her date.

"Kakashi? You have a GIRL with you?" Iruka asked. The question made Satsuke feel bad about coming but still stood next to her boyfriend.

"Hey! That's my GIRLFRIEND you're talking about; so I'd shut your trap before I shut it FOR YOU!" The jounin said angrily at Iruka.

"She's your GIRLFRIEND TOO?"

Kakashi punched Iruka straight in the mouth before he could say anything else.

"I told you to shut up! Leave her alone! You got that?"

Satsuke blinked; to see Kakashi _this angry_ was unheard of; he's _never_ this angry.

"Calm down Kakashi." The gennin said leaning into his shoulder.

"Sorry Satsuke. It shouldn't have and or won't happen again. I don't know what got into me."

"It's fine. Just don't do it again. Okay?"

"I won't trust me." Kakashi said smiling at the young gennin.

Another girl who wanted to be with Kakashi looked over and saw Satsuke with him; holding onto his arm and smiling; both of them.

"Hey Kakashi? Do you mind if I 'talk' to Miss Satsuke for a moment?"

"Who are you first of all? Second Yes I DO mind because I know what you're going to do to her; so you can walk away now. Bye." The jounin said in an irritated tone.

"What are you talking about Kakashi? You know who I am. I'm Rin. Remember me? We were on the same squad together along with Obito and Minato-sensei."

"Oh. Right. That. *sigh* Look, I only liked you as a friend and that's how I'm staying for a while, so. I'm sorry, but I'm with Satsuke. Satsuke Uchiha." The jounin said confidently to the woman. Satsuke started to blush; she hadn't heard her name being said like Kakashi had said it; she loved it; she loved him. The woman walked away; she looked pretty annoyed with them, but she saw that her boyfriend didn't care so neither did she. They danced to so many songs; until the floor cleared when a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance, my lovely lady?"

Satsuke moved her hair from in front of her ear to the back of her ear; she was blushing so hard, but nobody could tell because of the lighting.

"Yes you may." She said standing up. The jounin bowed while holding his hand out to the girl. She curtsied and took his hand. Kakashi led the girl out to the center of the room, and danced with her and everyone watched in awe as they danced through the colors and across the room; Satsuke in Kakashi's arms; she was being dipped down towards the floor. She was still blushing a brilliant shade of red. Kakashi smiled and spun her in a large circle, and retracted her back into his arms. The two ninja were both smiling and sort of laughing in a way. It was there favorite song too. They were the only couple out dancing in the center of the room. Not even Naruto and Sakura were dancing; they just watched as their sensei danced with Satsuke. The slow song ended, and the DJ was going to announce the 'King and Queen of the dance floor'.

"Okay. Would the nominees for king please step out of the crowd and come to the front of the room: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Iruka Umino, and finally Mizuki."

Each guy called stepped up to the front of the room.

"Now for the queens. Satsuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Rin, Karin, Tenten, and finally Tamari."

Each girl called stepped up to the front of the room.

"And now. For the moment you've all patiently waited for; the 'King and Queen of the dance floor'."

Everyone waited for the DJ to get the envelopes, and to open them to find out who won.

"The lucky guy crowned 'King of the dance floor' is... Kakashi Hatake!"

Kakashi stepped out of line to be crowned; he was on one knee; waiting for his queen to be crowned; holding his hand out and looking down.

"The lovely lady crowned 'Queen of the dance floor' is... Satsuke Uchiha!"

Satsuke stepped out of line to be crowned; she walked over to Kakashi, taking his hand; making him look up; just as he was told to do; she did what she was told to do too. The two ninja stood in the center of the crowd; hand-in-hand. The spotlight was now shining down on the couple. The music started to play and the floor cleared again, and just like the last time. They danced just as a King and Queen should, but better. Everyone was once again watching in awe, and everyone was impressed to see such an amazing couple; an amazing dancing form too. After the dance, Kakashi and Satsuke went back to Kakashi's house, and he carried the gennin upstairs. Kakashi had noticed the mark on the gennin's back; once she had turned back into Sasuke; had changed slightly; there was a new piece that had reveled it-self.

Although it didn't hurt the gennin, the mark was still there, and unnoticed by Sasuke.

"There's a new part to that mark of yours Sasuke." The jounin said pointing to the gennin's back. Sasuke looked into a mirror and turned slightly; only to find one half of the new piece that had appeared right under the one he had before.

"Whoa. That's sweet. Look at THAT; it's in the shape of a crescent moon!"

Kakashi wasn't looking at _the mark_ he was looking at Sasuke's amazingly toned back muscles, and a little bit of the mark. Sasuke looked at his sensei and looked where his vision was; he saw that he was also staring at his ass, and his back muscles, and his neck muscles.

_"Wow. For a gennin; Sasuke's very, VERY cute. He's got everything from the tan, soft skin, to the extraordinary muscle tonnage. He even looks extraordinary in those sweats. He amazes me every day with something new! He's always doin' somethin' that amazes me. But the thing that I don't understand is how he does it. HOW does he amaze me everyday?"_

_"Kakashi's been staring me in the eyes for a while. I wonder what he's thinking about. Is he thinking about me? Is he thinking about something else? I wonder though."_

"Some thing wrong Sasuke?"

"No."

"Well if there is nothing wrong then you think too much!" Kakashi said placing a finger on the gennin's forehead.

"I know. I'm trying to stop thinking when it's not necessary. Sorry." Sasuke said starting to look down at the floor.

"Hey... Don't feel bad."

Sasuke had no words; he felt like he'd choke if he did; he couldn't help but think about what would've happened if Naruto had gotten to him. Kakashi looked at the gennin; feeling like he just ruined their relationship.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"No..."

Kakashi noticed that the gennin was starting to shake; not because of the comment, but it was because was not only cold out, but the mark was sending chills down his spine almost constantly.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Kakashi looked around for the source of the cold breeze. He spotted the window; it was wide open.

"I should probably shut that." The jounin said walking over to the window; he closes it and walked back over to his shivering gennin. The jounin wrapped him up in a blanket with him in his arms. Though he was still shaking; Sasuke was warm now, and he was slightly blushing.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." The gennin said putting his head against the jounin's chest; his dark, raven-like hair slightly tickling the small chest hairs the jounin has.

"No problem Sasuke." He said kissing the gennin on the head.

Sasuke giggle; he felt like a child to his sensei; without the other parts in between that said feeling. The jounin smiled as his young genin snuggled into him, but the smile want away when he thought of the many reasons why the gennin sounded like he was going to choke at any second.

"Before; why did you like you were going to choke at any second?"

"I was thinking; yes I know I said that I was trying to stop thinking when it wasn't necessary, but I was thinking about what would have happened if Naruto had gotten to me; you know; when he was waiting in the front entrance when we walked inside."

"Oh. Why did you say anything?"

"I didn't want to choke up. That's 'WHY'."

The jounin embraced the young gennin, and felt a couple tears form against his chest (he wasn't wearing a shirt either, and Sasuke wasn't either so ya'know), and lifted the gennin's head so he was looking up at him; he wiped the tears away:

"No more tears. Please." Kakashi pleaded; pulling the gennin back into the embrace.

Sasuke accepted the embrace and hugged the jounin back. They stayed that way for about a couple (or at least 2) minutes until Sasuke tried to pull away; Kakashi let him go:

"What is it?"

"I feel something..."

"Oh no..."

"Yup. Just as I thought..."

"What is it?"

"WHO is it you mean."

"Yeah; who. Sorry."

Sasuke looked in the direction of what he felt.

"Over there." He said pointing in the direction of the sense. Kakashi walked over to the window and looked out; nothing. Then he looked down; there was a man's figure; just standing there.

"Sasuke; you are to stay put! I'll be right back." He said as he was preparing him-self to jump out the window.

"Fine."

"Only if I need you; then you can come, but otherwise; stay put." He jounin said; he then jumped out the window.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kakashi said; demanding an answer from the man.

"I'm not obliged to tell you my name. I'm here for the prince; no one else." The man simply answered.

"Well then get lost! I'm only going to let you even SEE him if I know your name; other wise; like I said; GET LOST!"

"That's a shame."

Kakashi said looking confused.

Sasuke crawled over to the window silently so he could hear better, and was curious as to whom his sensei was talking to. The gennin noticed that the man standing in front of Kakashi wasn't real, but only a clone jutsu; he wanted to say something, but he was afraid that Kakashi would get mad at him for not listening. Sasuke saw the man secretly take out a kunai, and he was already aiming for the center of the jounin's forehead; he knew he couldn't stay silent for that long anymore.

"Kakashi-sensei! Look out! It's a trap!" The gennin said jumping out of the window; throwing a hand-full of kunai at the man; making him drop his weapon; which the gennin caught as he landed next to his sensei. The man fell; but the clone disappeared.

"Thank you. But I thought I told you to stay put."

"I couldn't just sit there and wait to be called; I had to at least watch what happened. You're just lucky that I was there or you'd be dead by now."

"I know. I know. Thank you Sasuke."

"That was only a clone. The real guy isn't here."

"Can you figure out where the real one is?"

The gennin already knew, and he pointed Kakashi in the direction of the forest of quiet movement.

"Thanks, but you're coming too Sasuke"

"That's fine by me."

The two ninja then set out for the forest of quiet movement. When they arrived; a man was standing in the center of the small field; then a second ninja appeared next to him; a young gennin by the looks of him. The other gennin looked like he wasn't even _half_ the skill level that Sasuke was.

"Shall we?" The other two ninja asked Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Yes. We shall." The two ninja replied.

They clashed; gennin vs. gennin, and jounin vs. jounin. Sasuke had quickly defeated his opponent so he could help his sensei; a cage formed around the gennin.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" The gennin yelled trying to escape.

"Pipe down!" The man yelled throwing kunai at the boy; it hit him square in the shin, and in the shoulder; making the genin fall to his knees yelping in pain. Kakashi looked over quickly at his young gennin lying on the floor of the cage; holding his shin and his shoulder; the kunai was on the floor next to him. He wanted to go help him, but it he did; the man might kill him or Sasuke, but either or it would be a bad situation to be in. The man made Kakashi very angry:

"What's wrong little gennin? Are ya hurt?"

"Shut up." Kakashi said trying so hard to stay calm.

"What?" The man said turning to the jounin.

"I said; shut up. You got a problem?"

"Yeah I got a problem smart-ass: YOU!" The man said running at Kakashi. He then started to fight the man who ran at him; he didn't have _any_ mercy for him what-so-ever. The man had been defeated, and the cage disintegrated away; leaving the young gennin on the ground; still holding his shin, his shoulder, and still in pain. The jounin walked over to Sasuke and placed two fingers where the boy's pulse would be; he was still alive. Kakashi sighed in relief, and picked Sasuke up off of the ground to carry him home. Kakashi opened his door, and carried his young genin to him room to patch up his wounds; he felt really bad for the poor boy; he knew that Sasuke had never experienced something like that before. Sasuke winced a couple times when Kakashi took the kunai out of his shin and his shoulder, and while Kakashi wrapped his shin with the bandage, and then his shoulder was bandaged; that hurt him too, but it was well worth it.

"There. That should do it." The jounin said picking Sasuke up and just holding him close; sort of like a little kid. Sasuke was practically asleep, but he still managed to hug his sensei back. Kakashi put the gennin on his bed and covered him up so he could go to sleep properly (he thought Sasuke sleeping in his arms or being held like a kid wasn't the right way to sleep, but he was really nice and put him in bed; not to mention; he covered him up too). The jounin kissed his young gennin on the forehead and slept beside him in the bed, but for the jounin; it wasn't going to be as easy to fall asleep, but he tried, and he succeeded. Sasuke tossed and turned a little before Kakashi opened one eye and then wrapped his arms around the boy so he couldn't do that anymore; he wanted the gennin to feel safe, and he wanted him to stay asleep and not wake up from any nightmares that he might encounter while he was asleep. The two ninja were now asleep, and then were woken by the sun hitting there eyes once again.

"Mn." The gennin groaned as he woke up the next morning with the sun in his eyes; unable to get up because his sensei was holding him close to his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The gennin said fully opening his eyes.

"Wha... what?" The jounin said waking up.

Kakashi looked down at his young gennin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine."

"Alright then." The gennin said looking out the window.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me. What's wrong?" The jounin said holding one side of his young gennin's face.

"I said it's nothing." Sasuke said trying to break free of his sensei's grip. The jounin pulled him into an embrace that the two of them were waiting for. Sasuke felt his back being rubbed as a couple tears fell from his eyes. Kakashi felt tears fall onto his shoulder:

"See. I told you there was something wrong. Now what is it?" The jounin said as he wiped Sasuke's tears away from his onyx eyes.

"Was it Naruto?" The jounin asked putting one of his shirts.

The gennin nodded.

"What did he do?"

The gennin shook his head as if to say 'I don't want to talk about it'.

"Is this helping you at all?"

The gennin nodded.

"In one word; what did he do?"

"Rape..." Sasuke said with a small shutter.

The jounin was in shock. He realized that Sasuke wasn't lying about that one word description; he had looked into the gennin's mind and saw what exactly happened.

"Oh Sasuke... I'm so sorry." The jounin said. Sure he knew that Sasuke could hide his emotions, but he never knew that he could hide something so deep. He took a long sigh as he looked into the gennin's eyes.

_"His eyes are starting to water again. What do I do? Do I give him a hug? Do I try to help him forget what happened?"_ The jounin was very confused on what he should do to help Sasuke feel better. Sasuke didn't know what to do either; he was enraged, scared, and feeling very violated in _so_ many ways. The gennin basically buried his head into his sensei's chest; he wrapped his arms around his waist and gripped the back of Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi hugged him back, but instead of normally just rubbing his back he sat with his student on the bed and smoothed the gennin's dark raven-like hair.

"Don't worry Sasuke. You're alright. Naruto isn't here. He's nowhere near here and nowhere near YOU most importantly." The jounin said trying to reassure the gennin.

"Mn Hm." Sasuke said with shakiness entering his voice; making it noticeable that he was indeed scared.

Kakashi held him closer to his chest, but not trying to suffocate the boy.

"Shhh. It's okay now. There's nothing to be afraid of. Naruto isn't here and he never will go near you again unless I'M around you to make sure that he doesn't do anything to you. Okay?"

"Mn Hm." Sasuke said; still scared, but a little calmer now. Kakashi kissed the top of his student's head; making him feel a whole lot safer with Kakashi being around him.

But Sasuke wasn't about to go and train with everyone else after what had happened with Naruto; he hated Naruto for what he had done. Sasuke then remembered what Naruto had said right before he had jumped out the window (This being in his dream of course):

_"Don't think this ends here! I will get you again Sasuke! Mark my words! You WILL be MINE!"_ Sasuke panicked and he had no choice but to jump out of the window.

Kakashi had been watching all of this happen, and wasn't pleased at what he saw. He had to do something to snap Sasuke out of his 'trance'.

_"What to do what to do? UGH! So many things I could do, but most I shouldn't do! STUPID CONFLICT GO AWAY!"_

Sasuke couldn't stop what ran through his head and didn't know why either, but he couldn't do _anything at all_ to stop them.

Kakashi decided on turning Sasuke's head so that they were looking each other (without Sasuke knowing because he's in his 'trance') and kissed him.

Sasuke immediately flashed out of his 'trance', and notice a pair lips pressed against his own; they were gentle, smooth, and soft; they felt like Kakashi's. Sasuke wanted to know who was kissing him so he opened his eyes to see his sensei; eyes closed; lips meeting his.

_"Did it work? It did work! He kissing back! Wait. What!"_ Kakashi was in shock; _his_ young gennin - Sasuke Uchiha - was kissing him back; even when something went terribly wrong; he was kissing back. Why? Nobody; not even Sasuke; knew the answer to that question.


	4. Chapter 4

The two pulled away at the same time; both practically gasping for air. Sasuke opened his eyes to see a blurry figure of Kakashi above him; he felt something warm, but wet traveling down the side of his face; he wiped it off to see that it was only saliva. Kakashi's face was a dark shade of mahogany, and saw that Sasuke's face was also the same way. Sasuke was still a little dazed and his fission was still slightly blurred. He tried blinking a couple times, but that didn't work.

"Mn..." Sasuke groaned with slight pain in his back.

"Huh?" Kakashi said looking into the gennin's dazed onyx eyes.

The gennin's shifted slightly from the sudden pain. Kakashi rolled off his and picked him up instead.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" The jounin said with concern in his eyes.

The genin couldn't respond but just gave a small yelp, and with every slight movement that he makes he winces from the pain in his back.  
_"This is probably the mark on his back doing all of this..."_ Kakashi thought as he watched for any specific actions or reactions to the mark. He held Sasuke close to him making the genin wince at the slightest, but he accepted the embrace and naturally hugged his sensei back; he felt extremely helpless and weak at this point; as if he had no more pride left for him-self. The jounin looked down at the pained gennin and felt bad for him; he hadn't ever seen him like this, but he knew there was a reason to all of the things that the two of them had to go through. Kakashi propped Sasuke up against his shoulder, but then felt too bad to just have him sit there without any comfort to go in the place of the pain; he pulled Sasuke into a loving embrace and just held him in his arms rubbing his back. Sasuke smiled although he was still in pain, but right he didn't care; he was with Kakashi and that's all that mattered to him, and he just couldn't stop smiling.

"Well... For someone who's in pain; you sure are beaming at the moment. You do realize that don't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't know what else to say; he just wanted to hear Kakashi speak all day; he found him-self burying his face in the jounin's chest still smiling so brightly.

"Hm. Well alright then." The jounin said holding his young genin closer to him.

Kakashi looked out the window after hearing a loud noise. Sasuke noticed the noise too, but he got up instead.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke didn't say anything and walked over to the window. He looked around until a kunai flew at him into the room hitting the ceiling; it had cut Sasuke's neck a little so there was a cut about two inches long, but only one inch deep. Kakashi ran over as the gennin fell to his knees.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke had one hand on his neck trying to stop the cut from bleeding out. He was starting to shake with fear.

"_What if I die...?"_ Sasuke thought as that single thought ran through his mind.

Kakashi moved the gennin's hand away from the cut; it immediately started to bleed.

"_Oh shit! I have to act fast or Sasuke might die..."_ Kakashi thought as he frantically looked around the room for his first aid kit. He finally spotted it and ran across the room; he grabbed it and ran back to his young genin. He grabbed a cloth patch and medical tape.

"There. Better?" The jounin said finishing with putting the patch on Sasuke's cut.

"Mn Hm." Sasuke said nodding. "Thank you... Kakashi-sensei." The gennin said with a small smile.

"No problem." Kakashi said returning the smile.

Sasuke's face was so bright with a smile, and Kakashi had him in his arms smoothing his dark raven locks. The two ninja were like that for at least five minutes.

"_For some reason I feel that we are more than just student and sensei, or just friends, but more like lovers, although it sounds weird just saying it, but it's probably true..."_ The two ninja thought as they slightly pulled away to be able to see into each other's eyes.

"Such brilliance."

"What?!"

"Your eyes. They're such a brilliant jet black. It's like I'm staring into two onyx gemstones."

Sasuke blushed "Really?"

"Yes. Your eyes are perfect."

Sasuke blushed harder than he normally did; only because he was still in Kakashi's arms _and_ he was being complimented with such romantic language.

"Oh I forgot something..."

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you something very essential..."

"What?"

Kakashi leaned in towards the gennin's ear and lowered his voice to a whisper "You're perfect."

Sasuke felt his face go extremely hot. As he looked into his sensei's eyes after he whispered in his ear; Sasuke saw something that he wouldn't imagine to see in the jounin; he saw an amazingly loving side of him; a side that Sasuke wanted to see for him-self in anyone who wanted to be with him (girlfriend), but he never thought that _his sensei_ thought of him like that.

"_Wow... I never thought that he thought of me in that way. I think I finally understand... how to love someone..."_ The gennin thought to him-self.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi said tilting his head to one side in confusion.

Sasuke flung his arms around his sensei's neck; still being held (just a FYI).

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then what is it?"

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered.

"For what?"

"I feel as though you just showed me something very important..."

"What's that?"

"I think you showed me how to love Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said burying his face in his sensei's shoulder.

"I did?"

"At least I think so..." The genin said picking his head up off of the jounin's shoulder.

"Wow. Normally I can't do that for just anyone. Actually; I wouldn't be able to teach anyone else that even if I tried to."

Sasuke looked shocked; he always thought that if any one Kakashi would be able to make any girl in Konoha like him.

Kakashi leaned into Sasuke and placed his lips on the young gennin's; making him squirm at the very least, but he didn't push Kakashi away; he didn't want to admit it, but he actually _liked_ Kakashi kissing him; he didn't mind it at all. Sasuke suddenly felt as though he was being watched; he pulled away and started to look around.

"What is it?"

"I don't know exactly but I feel like I'm being watched."

"By who?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Sasuke said standing up after Kakashi let go of him.

Kakashi stood up as well; he wanted to help Sasuke in any way he could.

"What should we do?" Kakashi said turning toward the gennin.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll think of something." The gennin said rubbing one of his eyes.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and put an arm around his neck:

"I'm sure you'll think of something Sasuke; don't sweat it."

The two ninja turned when they heard someone outside, and it sounded like Naruto talking to a girl - Sakura. Kakashi peeked out the window and then gestured for Sasuke to take a look. He looked out the window and saw Naruto and Sakura talking:

"You know that I NEED that Sakura!"

"Hehe yeah. So?"

"SO! I need that for a special mission of my own!"

"What's the mission?"

"That's none of your business Sakura!"

Sakura finally gave up and handed Naruto the item she had in her hand - a veil of a purple-looking liquid.

"Thank you... I'll pay you back sometime. Believe it!"

"Yup. Okay Naruto." Sakura said walking home.

Sasuke was in panic; he wanted to know what was in the veil and how did Sakura get her hands on it, but most importantly; he wanted to know what Naruto's 'special mission' was and what the purple liquid had to do with it.

"Sasuke?"

The genin was silent.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said snapping him out of his small trance of panic.

"Huh? What?" Sasuke said shaking his head and looking around.

"Why were you spacing out like that? You haven't been acting like your-self at all this week. Why?"

"I don't know okay? I just don't know anymore!" The genin said holding his head as he fell to his knees.

"Sasuke..."

"What?!"

"Look at me."

Sasuke looked up at his sensei; all sorts of emotions were running around in his head at this point.

"What's going on in your head? You're CRYING in front of me, you're actually BLUSHING, and on top of that, you're not pushing me away when I KISS you!" The jounin said with concern in his eyes.

"Too much... I just don't know anymore." The gennin replied, but he felt as thought he'd choke at any moment.

"Give me an example."

"Panic."

"Why panic?"

"I don't know what's in that veil, and Naruto is starting to scare me! He made it sound like he was going to use that purple liquid on ME!" Sasuke said with cracks in his voice; he was starting to choke.

Kakashi heard the cracks in the genin's voice and tried to calm the boy down by hugging him and rubbing circles on his back.

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked as a couple tears ran down his cheeks.

Kakashi wiped them away and looked Sasuke in the eyes:

"I'll help you no matter what happens. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded his head:

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Anytime Sasuke" Kakashi said with a smile

The two ninja heard a laugh outside, and Sasuke knew exactly who it was; it was Naruto, and he was close by.

"Oh no!" Sasuke said attempting to stand up; only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"No. If you go to that window Naruto will see you and know that your home."

"He thinks that I'm not here? Home?"

"He thinks that you're back at the Uchiha complex, and you basically live with me so yeah; home."

"But what if he figures out where I am?"

"Stop worrying! I'll protect you."

"Thank you, and sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For worrying so much..."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Sasuke." he said pulling him close to his chest.

Sasuke smiled a little, but was still letting tears run down his face; Kakashi wiped everyone away.

"And you don't have to hide your tears from me ever. It's okay Sasuke."

Sasuke heard the laughter got closer and scarier; he shuddered.

"I know. I know. He won't have you." He said smoothing the genin's dark raven locks.

"I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Sasuke. I'll protect you no matter what happens."

Sasuke buried his face into Kakashi's chest.

There was a noise from down in the living room; Sasuke's head lifted instantly and looked towards the door. Kakashi picked Sasuke up and held him close as he walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"Taking you to a safer place; mainly the Uchiha complex." The jounin replied; also in a whisper so Naruto wouldn't hear him.

Kakashi quietly opened the door, but then shut it instantly after.  
"What was it?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"Naruto. He's right at the door. I'm surprised he didn't see me."

"Where do we go now?"

The door opened, and Naruto walked through the opening and chuckled:

"Nowhere." He said with a sly smirk; showing his teeth.

Sasuke was now clinging to his sensei as the jounin ran to the window and jumped. He put Sasuke in a tree far from the house, and went back.

"Why Naruto!?"

"None of your business Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi had been glaring at Naruto for sometime now, and Sasuke took this time to attack. No one; not even Kakashi had heard him sneaking in to the house. He appeared behind Naruto with a kunai to his throat; threatening to slit it as he pressed harder and harder. The jounin saw him now; he had the strange blue aura around him; he had a very sharp set of fangs; pearly white too. Kakashi noticed the sharp wolf claws when Sasuke withdrew his kunai from Naruto's throat.

"What? Not going to do it?" Naruto said turning towards Sasuke; only to become frightened by him because of the blue aura, the very sharp fangs, and the sharp wolf claws. He stumbled backwards away from Sasuke; he was now very scared of the other gennin.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Kakashi recognized that line/ quote; Naruto said that in one of his nightmares.

"N-no!"

"Aw that's too bad..."  
"Why?"

Sasuke was silent, but he had an evil grin on his face as though he had a plan.

"What?"

Sasuke gave Naruto an image of that nightmare, and he made sure that Naruto couldn't get rid of it until it was finished.

"What is this?"

"It's one of the nightmares that you caused ME! Keep watching!"

Naruto saw that he had cut Sasuke's tongue out in this nightmare; he was truly discussed at the sight.

"You going to leave me alone now?"

"Don't sell your-self short Sasuke!" Naruto said, but he was still scared.

Naruto ran at Sasuke with a kunai drawn. The only problem Naruto had was that Sasuke was still surrounded with that blue aura, and still had very sharp fangs, and wolf claws that were probably just as sharp. All Sasuke had to do was move out of the way of Naruto's kunai and bite or scratch, and that is exactly what he did. Naruto fled, and promised to leave Sasuke alone. Sasuke collapsed on the floor unconscious, and in pain as well; that sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen until the mark hit its third evolution.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he ran across the room to Sasuke. The jounin picked Sasuke up and held him close to his chest, and he took him over to his bed and put him down and covered him up so he'd at least be comfortable when he woke up. It was the next morning, and Kakashi had stayed up all night just incase Sasuke woke up. Kakashi looked at the clock:

"10 a. m."

Sasuke groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

Kakashi heard him; looked over and was immediately was relieved, and very happy.

"Wha? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes. I'm here. What is it Sasuke?" The jounin said picking up Sasuke and holding him tightly.

"Are you okay?" The gennin asked; his voice was slowly returning to him.

Kakashi had no words left; he was just so happy that he had Sasuke back (not that he was dead or anything :3).

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you alright?" The gennin repeated.

"I'm fine. I should be asking YOU that question."  
"I'm fine. What happened?"

"Some power that wasn't supposed to escape; escaped, and you tried to kill Naruto even though he kind of started it."

Sasuke was silent; he didn't have any words, and didn't _want_ to say anything.

"Besides that; you're here with me, and that's all that matters right now." Kakashi said as he held the gennin in his arms.

Sasuke blushed; he felt as though he was _the most _important person/ thing in the jounin's life.

Kakashi lifted the gennin's head so they were eye to eye, and he placed his lips on Sasuke's. Sasuke instinctively kissed back; he's naturally made that a habit now. Kakashi lied Sasuke down on the bed and he leaned over the gennin so he could kiss his neck; right on the crown. Sasuke practically lost all sense of control before he regained it, and right before he was going to let a moan lose from his mouth. Instead he turned his head away from the jounin granting him more room on his neck. Kakashi took this opportunity to remove Sasuke's shirt; just so he could see more of the gennin's tan skin. The jounin ran his hand along the 'wash board' abs of Sasuke's, and kept that hand there so that Sasuke couldn't get up (not that he'd want to). Sasuke's blush became even redder at the touch of the jounin's hand on his abs. Kakashi kissed Sasuke's lips, but soon after; he bit the gennin's bottom lip; making Sasuke open his mouth, and instantly felt Kakashi's warm tongue caress his over and over again.

Sasuke felt his body become hot sweaty. Kakashi pulled back to let Sasuke and him-self breath a little; Sasuke was gasping for breath, and almost totally arched off the bed. Kakashi held the young gennin in a loving embrace while kissing his neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck; still blushing and shirtless. The two pulled away slightly and looked into each others eyes:

"I've never seen any other pair of onyx eyes that are as beautiful as yours Sasuke." Kakashi said smiling.

"I could say the same thing for your grey eye and the sharingon staring at me." Sasuke said returning the smile; still blushing.

"Your face is still red. Did you know that?" The jounin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know. I don't know how to get rid of it though."

"Why don't we try some things to get rid of it then?"

"Like what?"

Kakashi leaned into Sasuke and placed his lips on the gennin's.

Sasuke's eyes widened, but the blush just got even redder than ever.

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw that Sasuke's blush had not gotten better, but had gotten worse instead. The jounin acted as though the gennin's face wasn't a deep red, and bit his lower lip. Sasuke opened his mouth for the jounin; allowing his tongue to caress his own. Sasuke noticed that Kakashi's hand had been once again placed on his abs; which didn't really help the blushing problem at hand. Sasuke couldn't keep all of the things he wanted to inside of him; he let a small moan; small enough for it not to echo, but Kakashi still heard it.

"Was that a moan?" Kakashi asked dirtily smiling.

Sasuke didn't want to let out another, but he still wanted to answer the question so that the jounin would press it out of him; he nodded.

"Hn. You make cute sounds..." The jounin started; still dirtily smiling.

Sasuke still didn't want to say anything, but there was noting _to_ say.

"I'd LOVE to hear more." Kakashi said as he started to kiss the gennin's neck, and slip sweat pants down below his waist; along with his boxers.

Sasuke gasped as he felt his sweat pants and boxers slide below his waist. Kakashi took this opportunity to plug his tongue in the gennin's open mouth. The jounin continued to slide the gennin's sweat pants and boxers off his waist, but 'accidentally' went further than just below the waist; he slid the pieces of clothing off Sasuke's body and put them on the floor next to the bed.

Sasuke looked down at where Kakashi had put his cloths; he pulled away:

"Wha-?" Sasuke was cut off by Kakashi kissing his lips.

Kakashi pulled away after a couple seconds:

"What?" The jounin said with a sly smile

"Why'd you do that?"

"I want to get a better look at that tan skin of yours."

Sasuke started to blush as Kakashi leaned down and kissed him again, but before Sasuke could do anything the gennin felt a tongue caress his bottom lip; making open his mouth to gasp; only to be stopped with the jounin's tongue touching his.

Kakashi rubbed the gennin's abs, and caressed his tongue over and over. Sasuke let the only thing he could out of his mouth when the jounin had taken his tongue out of his mouth; he let out a moan (that was louder than his usual small moan); that didn't stop Kakashi from touching the gennin's abs. The gennin squirmed in the position he was in; he was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

"K-Kakashi?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Don't you think we should get out of bed? I mean look at the clock!" The gennin said trying to get up.

The jounin glanced at the clock:

"Hm. 11:30 a. m. Wow" The jounin said picking Sasuke's cloths up off of the floor and handed them to the gennin.

"Thanks..."

The jounin nodded and smiled as he put his cloths on too.

The two ninja got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"What would you like for breakfast Sasuke?" The jounin said looking through the cabinets and the fridge.

"Anything's fine really." Sasuke said as he pulled out a chair at the table; sitting down he crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair.

"Alright."

The two ninja ate breakfast and heard a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it Sasuke. Go put a shirt on." Kakashi said smiling. The jounin walked over to the door and opened it to see Sakura and Naruto standing waiting for someone to answer the door. Sakura looked angry, and Naruto was still injured from the fight last night.

"Where is Sasuke Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked angrily.

"He's putting a shirt on, and probably taking a shower by now. Why?"

"I want to talk to him."

"Well you're going to have to come by at a different time you two. Sorry." Kakashi said as he started to shut the door; only to be stopped by Sasuke's hand. The jounin looked beside him to see Sasuke holding the door open.

"Sasuke! I want to talk to you. Right now please." Sakura said from behind the almost-shut door. Sasuke opened the door all the way after Kakashi took his hand off the door:

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned the pink-haired girl; his hair still kind of dripping from his shower; he had only put his shorts on when he heard that Sakura was demanding to speak with him.

The pink-haired girl glared at him; like she had the full intension of killing him if he slammed the door in her face:

"What happened between you and Naruto? Tell me the truth Sasuke!" Sakura said gripping the top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke batted her hand off of his head and smoothed his hair, but then quickly shot her a glare that literally said 'If you EVER question me like that again I'll kill you'.

Sakura stepped backward away from Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away from the other two gennin standing outside of the door; although he felt bad for what he had done to Naruto, Sakura had made him angry, and had no attention span to look her in the face anymore.

Kakashi shut the door as Sasuke walked upstairs. The jounin stopped Sasuke from going upstairs, and from walking away from _him_. Kakashi picked Sasuke up and walked over to the couch and sat down; holding Sasuke close to him-self and much like an infant.

"Why?" Sasuke asked the jounin; sounding both tired and like he's losing his voice.

"Why what?"

"Why do you do this?" The gennin said; his voice now sounding more distant than anything.

"Stop talking..."

"What?"

"Stop talking. You'll lose your voice."

"I'm already losing it."

"That's also why you should stop talking. Get a little rest Sasuke."

"But it's like 12 in the afternoon Kakashi."

"You sound terrible. Get some rest."

Sasuke shut his eyes and soon after; he fell asleep.

Kakashi looked at him and smiled, and he smoothed his hair and then patted his shoulder and walked over to the window, and heard Sasuke yelp in pain. He turned around to see Naruto holding a kunai in Sasuke's shoulder; blood flowing from underneath the kunai.

"Naruto! What did you do that for?!" The jounin said angrily at Naruto.

"He deserved it!" The boy said letting go of the kunai that has now been lodged into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sat up and took the kunai out of his arm quietly and threw it right next to Naruto's right foot; making him move that foot and turn to see Sasuke standing up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said looking a little scared now; he was now shaking.

Kakashi looked over at the gennin; not only was the jounin worried for the young gennin, but he was concerned for him because of his wound; the gennin's bleeding shoulder and everything.

"You shouldn't have done that Usuratonkachi."

"What? Why not?"

"You gave me a weapon for me to kill you with."

Naruto looked scared and shocked; he was very scared at the remark that Sasuke had just made:

"No you don't. You threw it at me!"

The gennin held up a kunai:

"Oh really?"

"Sasuke cool down." Kakashi said walking over to the enraged gennin, and put a hand on his back; causing him to sit down.

"What's the matter? Can't kill because of Kakashi-sensei?"

"You're lucky he's even HERE right now or I SWEAR I would SO kill you right now!" Sasuke replied with full intention on showing how angry he was at the moment.

"Stop yelling so much. You're going to lose your voice even more."

"Sorry..." Sasuke said looking down at the floor.

"Naruto just get out of here would ya?!" Kakashi said looking quite angry with the other gennin standing before them.

Naruto turned to the window and walked toward it, and jumped out; leaving the other two ninja in the afternoon sunlit room.

The two ninja sighed; relieved that Naruto left them alone and hopefully for the rest of the day too.

Kakashi stood gently tugging Sasuke to his feet, and patched his shoulder wound.

The gennin winced a couple times, and tried to jerk his shoulder away, but Kakashi kept his grip on the young boy's shoulder to keep him from getting away; he needed to patch the wound up before it became infected.

"Hold still please Sasuke."

"Sorry. It just hurts a little too much to my liking Kakashi."

The jounin finished patching Sasuke's wound and picked him up.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm talking you out to the training grounds. Why?"

"You could've at least told me before you picked me up ya know."

"I know I know now shush Sasuke."

Sasuke's face turned a very dull shade of red, but it wasn't very noticeable at all.

Kakashi set Sasuke down on a bench just outside of the village, and sighed with a smile; he loved seeing Sasuke without a shirt on; mainly because he got to see the gennin's magnificent figure and very impressive tanned skin.

Sasuke had his white zipper shirt in his back pocket. He took it out and put it on, but didn't zip it up. Kakashi laughed a little at the sight, and the gennin looked at him with curiosity.

"What?"

"Its funny how you put the shirt on, but you didn't zip it up."  
"And that's funny?"

"Well yes." The jounin replied still somewhat laughing.

The two ninja walked into the training grounds and trained for about an hour or two until they heard Sakura and Naruto babbling about how they need to train or none of their skills are going to get better.

"Oh no." Sasuke said glancing in the other two ninja's direction.

"Oh no is right. We should get going now." Kakashi said turning to look at Sasuke.

The gennin nodded in agreement:

"Right."

The two ninja started to walk away before they heard Sakura yell for Sasuke:

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Aw shit!" Sasuke said quickly turning around at the sound of the pink-haired girl's annoying voice.

Kakashi took Sasuke by the wrist and ran into the forest.

"H-hey!" The gennin said before they disappeared into the forest.

They heard Sakura yell for them to come back, and Naruto was yelling the same thing too. The two hid in a well covered tree; very tall too.

"Here should be fine I think." Sasuke said crouching down.

Kakashi nodded and looked down at the young gennin's figure; how his muscles move with the commands of his body, and how his back shapes when he's in the crouching position.

"_He's shaping up to be a very well built and very amazingly handsome young man. MAN what a figure and tan he has; both being VERY tempting to touch."_ The jounin thought to him-self as he studied Sasuke's figure.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. It's nothing Sasuke."

"Hn. Whatever." The gennin said looking around incase Naruto or Sakura or even both of them showed up to look for him.

Kakashi looked around, but was also searching for chakra other that Sasuke's and his own; he found none.

"Should we go back to the house or no?"

"Sure. We just have to be careful about having Sakura or Naruto seeing us; especially if they are both together."

"Right."

The two ninja headed back to Kakashi's house (seen as how Sasuke technically lives there now so yeah), and when they got in the door Kakashi immediately locked it so nobody could come in, and that meant that Sasuke was safe for now. They walked up stairs and sat on Kakashi's bed (which is basically the bed that they share, but you get the point... I hope); which lead to them lying down from being so tired; they were hiding in the forest for about an hour or so.

"Ugh. How long were we hiding in that forest Kakashi-sensei?" The gennin asked rubbing his forehead.

"We were hiding in that forest for about maybe an hour or so. Why?"

"What time is it then?" Sasuke asked slightly sitting up.

The jounin looked over at the clock and sighed:

"It is 1:25 p. m." Kakashi said

"Oh." Sasuke replied letting his body fall against the bed once again.

Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's head; making the young gennin jolt where he was lying:

"Thank you Sasuke."

The gennin became confused:

"For what Kakashi?"

"Without you we wouldn't have been able to hide that effectively." The jounin said with a warm smile on his face.

"Really?" The gennin's face seemed to have lighten up the room when he heard what his sensei had told him; he felt as though he had achieved yet another goal in the ways of the ninja; hiding effectively while using teamwork; which was one of his weaknesses, but he could hide well alone of coarse.

"Yeah. You've really improved in that skill. I'm proud of you Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened; the only person who's said that to him was his sensei and his sensei _only_. _Not even his own father had been proud of him in that sort of way._ The gennin felt tears well up in his eyes, and tried to blink them away, but he couldn't; they just kept coming back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I've never heard anyone say that to me."

"Not even your father?"

"Not even my own father; which I find to be rather sad, but that's just my opinion though."

"That is REALLY sad; not just sad, but REALLY sad. He should've always been proud of you."

"Yeah well if he were to be alive right now; why don't you try telling that to HIM; not me."

"Well I'm telling you anyway." The jounin said with the warm smile still on his face.

Sasuke smiled, and for once felt like he couldn't _stop_ smiling, like that smile was right then glued to his face, but it didn't stay there for long; only because of someone knocking on the door. The two ninja looked over at the door to the staircase, and just shrugged at the same time. The knocking stopped after 2 p. m. and the two ninja were very relieved to hear that it stopped finally. Sasuke had fallen asleep lying next to Kakashi, and Kakashi looked over after the gennin had been silent for quite a while. He saw that the gennin's eyes were shut, but not tight enough to show that he was fully asleep. The jounin sighed and smiled; he knew that Sasuke was truly happy now that he has someone who understands him and will do anything to keep him out of harm's way; he'd even put his life on the line for his young gennin whom he loved with all his heart. Sasuke slept until 5 p. m. when he felt that someone was still next to him; not just that, but holding him in their arms. The gennin opened his eyes and had to blink a couple times to make his vision return to him. The gennin looked at the buff arms that were wrapped around him; they were Kakashi's arms, and he could even tell by the smell of the jounin's cologne. Kakashi looked down to see that Sasuke was now awake:

"Oh you're awake now?"

"Yeah. Sorry; I couldn't keep my eyes open."

"No need to apologize Sasuke. It's fine; you needed rest anyway."

A warm smile crept onto Sasuke's face, and he was smiling like he wasn't going to lose that smile at anytime. Kakashi chuckled at the sight of the warm smile on the gennin's face, and that made Sasuke start to chuckle too.

"Hey! What time is it?"

"It is 5:30 p. m."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Wow. So what now?"

"Hm?"

"What do we do now?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"That's just it; I don't know what I want to do. That's why I'm asking."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

"I just did."

"Okay smart-ass that's enough."

"Heh heh sorry." The gennin said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I know." The jounin said pulling the gennin up and into his arms; now sitting up on the bed looking out the window together. They watched the sun set, and couldn't resist the temptation to use this romantic moment to kiss.

9 p. m. came around and the two ninja were still sitting in Kakashi's room on his bed. Sasuke was almost asleep in Kakashi's arms. The jounin looked down to see Sasuke trying not to go to sleep, and he was leaning up against his shoulder; drifting off to sleep slowly, but he was starting to fall asleep. The jounin smiled and kissed the gennin's forehead.

"Go to sleep Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and leaned against his sensei's shoulder

"I didn't mean on me, but okay." The jounin said as he pulled the gennin off his shoulder and onto his chest.

As soon as 10 p. m. came around, Kakashi figured that Sasuke was fast asleep by now so he lied down with Sasuke still sleeping on his chest. Kakashi had finally fallen asleep an hour after Sasuke did; smoothing the young gennin's hair; until he fell asleep of course.

The two ninja woke up to someone yelling at Kakashi's front door:

"HEY!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ugh. Why me?"

"Mn..." Sasuke groaned as he woke up.

"Sakura and Naruto I'm assuming?"

"Yup."

"I'll get the door." The gennin said getting out of bed and putting his zipper shirt on, and once again, not zippering it.

Kakashi just nodded and got out of bed to take a shower.

Sasuke opened the door; looking absolutely irritated by the other two's noise:

"What do you want?"

"Where's Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke?"

"He's in the shower. Why?"

"We need to talk to him or better..."

"What?"

"We're talking to you. Please step outside Sasuke."

"I don't think so Sakura." Sasuke said backing up and shutting the door behind him. Sasuke turned to see Kakashi with a towel on his head; he was still drying it.

"Who was it that made you so grumpy?" The jounin asked seductively as he wrapped his arms around the gennin's waist.

"Sakura and Naruto. I swear if they bug me one more time about something that happened two days ago I'll kill them my-self!"

"Now now; none of that." The jounin said once again seductively; he kissed Sasuke's forehead; moving his bangs away from where he was going to kiss. The jounin picked Sasuke up off of his feet and walked over to the door in the middle of the staircase and walked out onto the balcony to sit with the young gennin in his lap; to just sit in the nice summer breeze. Kakashi then just buried his nose into Sasuke's dark raven locks; making Sasuke blush a little. Sasuke snuggled against Kakashi's chest as their hair blew in the early morning summer breeze; this was a moment worth remembering for a lifetime for the two ninja, and truly they did; they sat in that nice summer breeze and enjoyed every minute of that moment that they spent sitting on the balcony in the bright morning sun.

"I never want to move..." Sasuke said within a sigh.

Kakashi smiled:

"Me neither." The jounin said as he lifted his nose out of the gennin's dark raven locks and kissed his head.

"Well we could move, but I'd rather not, and I don't just mean move as in like to get up." The gennin said with a sly smile.

It's as if Kakashi knew what he meant because he smiled and wrapped his arms around the gennin's waist (again):

"Not now."

"I didn't mean THAT either."

"Yes you did. I know that's what the other definition was for the meaning of move."

The gennin sighed and just smiled as the wind blew his hair in every which way it chose.

"Why don't we get some training done?" Kakashi said leveling his head with Sasuke's so he could see his face.

"I don't see why not."

Okay then..." The jounin said picking him up and standing up.

"Let's go."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What about Sakura and Naruto?"

"Don't worry about them Sasuke."

"But..."

"No 'buts'. Don't worry about them."

"Alright fine."

"Good."

The two ninja walked to the training ground and did some training; Sasuke continued his water style jutsu, his fire style, lightning style, a special earth style jutsu, and other special jutsu that Kakashi has taught him.

"Fire style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!" The gennin shouted as he preformed the right hand signs to go with the jutsu itself. The flames totally destroyed all of Kakashi's clones that he had created for Sasuke's jutsu training.

The jounin jumped down from a tree that was behind Sasuke so none of the flames hit him; the gennin heard a whistle (like an impressed whistle):

"Wow! Every clone I created for your training is totally gone. I knew you had it in you." The jounin said as he nudged Sasuke in the shoulder.

"Hehe. That's just the beginning Kakashi-sensei. Wait till you see what other jutsu I know." The gennin said proudly.

"And wait I shall." The jounin replied as he turned his head to a bunch of enemy ninja;

Kakashi nudged Sasuke to turn around.

"What? Oh. My. God." Sasuke said as his proud smile turned into a face full of panic.

"And so it starts again huh?"

One of the ninja stepped forward; Kakashi moved Sasuke backward and behind him:

"We'll let you live, but only if you give us the prince! He's our only target! Not you."

"I don't care. You can't have him. Not now and not ever!"

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"Yes. It is so."

"Well then..." The ninja started while getting into a fighting stance.

Kakashi got ready to fight as he stood in front of the young gennin; protecting him with everything he's got.

"Die, Copy Ninja Kakashi!" The ninja said as he ran at Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sasuke threw a kunai at the ninja and hit him in the forearm; making him stop, but then he just kept running at Kakashi.

Kakashi fought off the enemy ninja with some of Sasuke's help at times when he wasn't behind the jounin. All the ninjas had been defeated after a matter of 15 minutes.

Sasuke fell to his knees shaking with tired and aching muscles.

Kakashi looked over at the gennin on the ground; he walked over to him and crouched to his level to look into his onyx eyes.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

"Yeah. I just used too much chakra and I guess I fought too much too."

"Oh. Can you stand up?"

The gennin tried to stand up; he groaned in pain:

"No. Not really. It hurts too much Kakashi."

The jounin looked down at the young gennin with concern in his eyes. He picked Sasuke up and started to walk away from the scene of the brutal combat zone.

"What hurts the most?"

"I don't know; everything hurts the same."

"What pained spot stands out the most?"

"My back."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It stands out the most."

"Is it from the fight or just the mark?"

"Both probably."

"Hm. I'll talk a look at your wounds when we get back. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two ninja get back to Kakashi's house and the jounin set Sasuke down on the couch and took out the first aid kit:

"Sheesh; it's like you're never without fresh wounds Sasuke."

"That's not MY fault now is it? It's also not my fault that I'm a fucking prince either!"

"I guess not, and watch your language please Sasuke."

"Sorry; I guess my temper got the best of me."

"It's fine; just don't let it happen again. Alright?"

"Okay."

"There all finished. Now let's have a look at that back of yours shall we?" The jounin said lifting Sasuke's shirt up and off of his gently.

"Just don't touch it."

"I have to so I can find out what the problem is."

The gennin sighed; he knew it was going to hurt if the jounin were to touch his back even the slightest.

"Does this hurt?" Kakashi asked touching the center of the seal.

"Ow yes!" The gennin said sending the jounin a glare; gritting his teeth; they were looking like the wolf fangs at the very least, but they looked sharper than usual.

"Alright. Does this hurt?" Kakashi asked again touching his lower spine.

"Not really, but yes."

"Okay. How 'bout this?" The jounin asked for the last time; touching the gennin's shoulder blades.

"Ow! Stop touching them!" The gennin said looking back glaring at the jounin.

"Okay. So that hurts too. I'll stop now." Kakashi said taking his hands off of Sasuke's shoulder blades.

"Thank you." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Does it really hurt THAT bad?"

"Yes."

"I can make it feel better."

"Yeah, but it hurts when you touch them."

"It won't when I'm done. I promise." Kakashi said putting a hand on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke blush a little, but he managed to say something that didn't make him look stupid:

"Y-you seriously promise?"

"Yes."

Kakashi had Sasuke lay down on the bed, but on his side for now. The jounin lied down behind him and started to rub the gennin's back; shoulder blades, jinchuuriki seal, and lower spine as well.

At first Sasuke was trying get squirm away because of the pain in his back, but he quickly got used to what the jounin was doing. Soon enough the pain that Sasuke felt in his back, but he noticed that the jounin wasn't _rubbing_ his back anymore; he was _kissing_ his back instead. Sasuke tried to turn over to look at Kakashi, but the jounin wouldn't let him:

"Don't move or it'll hurt." Kakashi told Sasuke, but he started kissing the boy's back right after he finished.

The gennin did listen to his sensei, but he didn't want to lie down anymore; he'd fall asleep if he did.

"Is the whole point of this to get me to fall asleep?"

"No. Why?"

"That's what it feels like."

"Well sit up then, but don't turn so your back twists or that will hurt."

"Alright I get it." Sasuke said sitting up; he winced once or twice, but he dealt with it.

Kakashi looked at him with concern and sighed:

"Look at me."

"What?"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"I don't know. It's probably the mark or something that has to do with the fact that I can't sleep at all."

"Oh. Well you should smile a little..." Kakashi said as he leaned into Sasuke and kissed him on the lips, and instead of immediately biting the gennin's lower lip; the jounin slowly worked to that point of romance.

Sasuke did smile as the jounin slowly worked on the romance that he had started with him.

"See you're smiling now." Kakashi said as he pulled away from the gennin's lips and moved towards his neck. Kakashi slowly pushed Sasuke down so he was lying down again, but this time the jounin would be on top of him.

Sasuke's face turned a little red as the jounin kissed his neck. The gennin winced a little when his back touched the bed.

Kakashi stopped to look at Sasuke's face; he saw him wince, and he had remembered that he was in pain because of his back:

"Come here you." The jounin said as he lifted Sasuke into his arms and had him sit on his lap instead.

"Try not to touch my back that much if you can please Kakashi."

"Okay. I'll try Sasuke." The jounin said with a warm smile.

Sasuke returned the smile and laid his head against the jounin's chest.

"You look exhausted my young gennin."

"No."

The jounin raised one eye brow and gave him the 'oh really?' look.

"Okay maybe just a little tired, but it's your fault though."

"MY fault?!"

"Yeah. You're the one who's kissing my neck, rubbing my pained back, but then you HAD to start kissing THAT too. Didn't you?"

"What can I say? You tan skin is very tempting for someone like me."

"What's THAT supposed to mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"What I mean is that your skin is soft and delicate; which makes me want to touch it more that it really SHOULD be touched, but I do it anyway. Does that make sense at all to you?"

"Sort of..." The gennin started.

"But what I still don't understand is; why me?"

"What do mean; 'why me?'"

"I mean; why do you like ME? Why not someone else? Why not-" Sasuke started to ask as the jounin cut him off by kissing his lips.

The jounin pulled away after about fifteen seconds; making Sasuke forget where he was with his questions, and making the gennin gasp for air (seen as how he was in the middle of a sentence).

"Wha-What was THAT for?"

"You were asking too many questions, and I was SHOWING you just exactly WHY I chose you."

Sasuke was in complete shock, and had no words to say.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I have no words..."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't think that it's a bad thing, but I'm not exactly sure if it's a good thing either."

"So in other words-"

"I don't know."

"I was just going to say that."

"Well then consider your words stolen."

"You word thief! You know I have to punish you now for being a word thief right?"

"What is this 'punishment' of yours?"

"Well mainly this, but there are other parts to it." The jounin said as he leaned in to kiss Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke felt the jounin's buff arms wrap around him so he couldn't escape from his 'punishment'.

Kakashi; soon after he placed his lips on Sasuke's; bit the boy's lower lip. The gennin gasped from the bite, and Kakashi took this opportunity to plug his tongue in the boy's mouth.

Sasuke's face turned a deep shade of red; a very deep shade, but it was still very bright at the same time.

Kakashi pulled his tongue out from the gennin's mouth; leaving him breathless and gasping for air once again, but he didn't stop at leaving the gennin breathless. He started to undo the tie that held the sweat pants that Sasuke was wearing from falling down (because they are big on him).

"Hey!" Sasuke said looking down at the jounin's hands untying his sweat pants.

"What?" The jounin said as he kissed Sasuke's neck.

"St-stop. They're gonna fall down!"

"That's the point. Now stop talking because you talk WAY too much."

Sasuke felt his sweat pants fall below his waist and the jounin's lips on the underside of his jaw.

"You have an amazing body. I hope you already knew that Sasuke." The jounin said with a chuckle.

Sasuke felt his face get really hot when he heard Kakashi's remark about his body.

Kakashi wanted Sasuke to say his name so badly, but he soon realized that wasn't going to happen unless he did something else first. He took advantage of the position the young gennin was in at the moment and slid his pants (and his boxers) down below the waist line, but continued to kiss the underside of Sasuke's jaw. He stopped to look into Sasuke's onyx eyes:

"This might hurt, but I promise that if you tell me to stop then I'll stop. Okay?"

The gennin could only nod; he was completely speechless.

Kakashi placed his lips on Sasuke's to keep him distracted from what he was doing.

Sasuke squirmed a little, but Kakashi kept him from moving around.

(There were some other forms of 'punishment' that Kakashi used, but I'd rather not get into those).

The next morning came bringing rain, so there was not sun to wake Sasuke up, but there was thunder instead. Sasuke woke up; startled by the thunder with some beads of sweat on his face.

Kakashi soon after sat up to see the young gennin putting on a pair of shorts.

"Up already Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped a little at the sound of the jounin's voice; he though that he was still asleep.

"Uh... yeah. Why?"

"Usually you wake up after I do that all."

"Oh. I though I'd get up a little earlier so I could take a shower."

The jounin got out of bed and walked over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his waist:

"You don't really need one. Do you?"

"Not really..."

"Why don't we just go downstairs and watch some TV?"

Sasuke sighed:

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

The two ninja went downstairs and sat on the couch and turned on the TV to look for something good to watch.

"There's not gonna be anything good on ya'know." Sasuke said emotionlessly looking at the TV screen.

"Sure we will. You're just being a pessimist."

"And you're being an optimist."

"That's a come-back." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"That's why I said it." Sasuke said with a smile.

About an hour past before Kakashi realized that Sasuke was asleep from boredom; which made him laugh slightly.

Sasuke was fast asleep on the jounin's shoulder, and had _been asleep_ for at least forty-five minutes by observation by the jounin him-self. A warm smile had crept on to both the ninja's faces.

Kakashi decided to take the young gennin to their room, and as he walked upstairs with Sasuke in his arms; the gennin woke up; his onyx eyes just slits.

Sasuke's eyes opened more as the jounin opened the door and went into their room. A chill raced across Sasuke's skin as they entered the room.

"Don't worry. I'll shut the window."

Although it seemed as though Sasuke wasn't listening; he actually was; he just wasn't responding.

Kakashi put the gennin down on the bed and walked over to the window to shut it. As the window shut a cold wind blew across Sasuke's tan skin; giving him more chills. The jounin walked back over the bed and wrapped the gennin in one of the blankets so he could get warm.

"Thank you." Sasuke said; voice sounding like it was almost gone.

"Why does your voice decide to leave you all the time? I'm starting to get quite worried for you Sasuke."

"I don't know."

Kakashi looked very concerned for his young gennin. Especially when he heard him sneeze; it was a small sneeze, but it was a small enough sneeze to make Kakashi wonder what was wrong with Sasuke.

"_What is with Sasuke? His voice is always leaving him, and well maybe this isn't that bad, but he's sneezing now too. What if there was something on the kunai that Naruto stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder with."_ The jounin thought as he looked down at the young gennin. Kakashi decided to bring Sasuke into a warm embrace so that nothing else would happen to him. The jounin didn't know what to expect anymore; he thought that for one thing that Sasuke just had a small cold or something else, but on the other hand; he thought that Naruto had something to do with Sasuke losing his voice all the time, and the small amounts of sneezing:

"_It could be anything..."_ Kakashi thought.

"Something wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh? No. Nothing's wrong, but you need to try to stop talking."

"I know, but I can't help it. Well sort of..."

"I know, but you need to at least TRY. Okay?"

"Alright I'll TRY, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to do it."

"Good." The jounin smiling said as the gennin leaned into his chest.

It was about 11:30 a. m. when the two ninja heard someone knocking on the door:

"I'll get it." Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time with a smile. They walked down to the door from their bedroom and Sasuke opened the door to see Iruka; the two ninja sighed in though:

"_It's only Iruka. Thank Buddha."_ The two ninja though.

"So what are you two up to today? Are you busy at all today?"

"No why?" The jounin said looking slightly irritated with the other jounin standing in the doorway.

"Well I was wondering if you and Sasuke could do me a favor..."

"I might be speaking for both of us when I say; 'we're not up for any favors today. Sorry Iruka'." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi looked down at the young gennin who basically just read his mind without even looking at him; he was in complete shock:

"_It's like he read my mind or something... how did he know I was going to say that? Was it THAT obvious that I was started to get irritated at the slightest with Mr. Iruka here or something?"_ The jounin thought.

"Oh alright then. I guess I'll-uh see ya later then you two." Iruka said as he turned and walked away back towards the academy.

Kakashi sighed:

"I swear... he gets more annoying every day."

"I could tell you wanted to say something like that."

"Like what?"

"Like the old 'I'm not up for favors right now' trick. It works every time." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh so that was you just saying stuff."

"No. I actually really meant it, but it's one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"What book?" Kakashi said playfully looking around for a book.

Sasuke laughed at the fact that Kakashi was humoring him with 'the book of tricks'.

"Was that an actual laugh?"

"Huh. Oh. Kind of yeah."

"Kind of. I think that WAS an actual laugh. Don't think you lie to me Sasuke. I see right through all lies. YOU of all people should know THAT."

Sasuke laughed again; he didn't know why, but he was in a laughing kind of mood that morning.

All of Sasuke's laughter made Kakashi smile; it was a pretty big smile too.

"Why are you laughing so much this morning?"

"I don't even know." Sasuke said with a smile, but that smile quickly faded when he heard something from the forest.

"What?"

"I heard something, and by the sounds of it; it's not pretty." Sasuke said walking over to the window; it had stopped raining so he opened the window, but the sound only got louder as he did.

"What is that horrible sound and where is it coming from?"

"It's coming from the forest; just outside of the training grounds." Sasuke said pointing out the window towards the training ground.

"Maybe we should go check it out."

"I don't know about that."

"Why not?"

"Just look outside. It's coming to meet US!"

Kakashi walked over to the window and saw this big group of black cloaked ninja

"The Akatsuki!"

"Exactly. They look for?"

"They look for Jinchuuriki."

"Yes. And I am?"

"You're a Jinchuuriki."

"And so is Naruto."

"That's right, but that means..."

"Yeah. They're here to capture the both of us and basically kill us!"

"I know you're going to object to this, but I'm willing to fight for you and Naruto while you get a head start with escaping."

"NO! I can't leave you behind! I wouldn't be able to call my-self a ninja if I did! I wouldn't be able to call my-self an UCHIHA if I did!"

"Alright then get down. I'll send a clone to go and get Naruto to come here so you two can hide, but if they find you two then I have no choice but to fight for you."

"Not fight FOR me..." Sasuke kissed Kakashi's lips:

"WITH me."

Kakashi felt his face get all hot, but he kept his cool. He sent a clone to go get Naruto, and soon after Naruto showed up.  
"Get down they'll see you Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said pulling Naruto to the floor.

"What?!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto did as he was told; he didn't want anymore trouble:

"What's going on?"

"The Akatsuki are here, and they're looking for us!"

"The Akatsuki?!'

"Yes Naruto. They're here for US, and no one else!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto all stopped talking and moving when they heard a man's voice:

"Kisame! Itachi! Check the Uchiha complex for our young wolf Jinchuuriki."

"What if he's not there?"

"Then ask around, but don't threaten anyone if you can manage."

"Fine."

Sasuke felt his heart sink; his own brother joined the Akatsuki, and was looking for him so that he could basically kill him. A couple tears formed in the young gennin's eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

The ninja then listened for more orders to be given out to other members:

"Tobi! Deidara! Check the apartments over to the north in the residential area for our young fox Jinchuuriki, and if he's not there then ask around without threatening people if you can manage."

"Of course!" Tobi replied

Deidara sighed:

"Let's get this over with..." He said as he walked away.

"Wait up Sempai!" Tobi said running after his partner.

The three ninja; holding their breath; sighed in relief.

"_I don't know what would've happened if they found either of these two; mostly Sasuke because he's the ten-tails white wolf and Naruto is a strong Jinchuuriki too; being the nine-tails demon fox."_ The jounin thought as he looked from Sasuke to Naruto to the window.

"_I don't even what to know WHAT would've happened if they found us..."_ Naruto thought as he looked over at Sasuke.

"_I-I can't believe this. My own brother joined the Akatsuki! And on top of THAT; if they f-found us; all of us w-would be d-dead by n-now."_ Sasuke thought as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Kakashi looked over to see a couple tears rolling down Sasuke's cheeks. He army-crawled over to him, and wiped the tears away.  
"We'll talk about it later okay?"

Sasuke could only nod at this point or more tears would stream down his face. He soon felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him, and he fell to the floor and was instantly unconscious, and then Naruto fell to the floor unconscious as well.

Kakashi was now intensely worried for the gennin; now unconscious on the floor. He stood up and shut the window and then shut the curtains so the Akatsuki wouldn't be able to look in through that window to see if Sasuke and Naruto were in there.

"_What do I do? Both Sasuke AND Naruto are unconscious, and the Akatsuki are here looking for them."_ Kakashi said frantically looking around for a solution to his big problem, but realized that he wasn't going to find one.

"One of you needs to wake up! Sasuke?! Naruto?! Please! You need to wake up now!" Kakashi said pleading for the two gennin to wake up.

Sasuke winced, but was able to open his eyes to see Kakashi:

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi jumped a little and turned to see Sasuke trying to sit up; only to result in him falling back down to the floor with a wolf-like yelp

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and helped him sit up:

"Do you know what the hell just happened?"

"Not after that wave of drowsiness washed over me no. Why?"

"Hm. I guess it's a good thing, but did you hear anything?"

"Yeah I heard a faint voice calling me telling to wake up, but I couldn't follow the voice; I felt too weak. I still feel too weak."

"Why isn't Naruto waking up?"

"Stronger Jinchuuriki who have been training have awakened their tailed beast more than just one time so they become strong enough to be able to wake them-selves from their unconsciousness." Sasuke told his sensei; his voice sounding worse than it ever did before.

Soon after; Naruto started to wake up, and Sasuke felt it so he shook his friend slightly, and that's all it took to wake him up:

"What was all THAT about. Ow my head hurts!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto." Sasuke said with a sigh.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke; he saw Kakashi helping him stay sitting up.

"Is it that bad Sasuke?"

"Don't try sitting up. I already tried it; it doesn't work. You just end up falling back down and hitting your head on the floor again." Sasuke said as he warned his friend about the effects of what had just happened.

"Don't?"

"Don't."

"Okay then." Naruto said with a sigh as he lied still on the floor a couple inches from where Sasuke was.

Kakashi felt bed for both the young gennin and wanted to help them, but didn't know how:

"_How do I help them? What can I do to help them? I just can't figure it out!"_ The jounin thought.

Sasuke's blue aura returned after his sharingon appeared; making Kakashi very worried for Sasuke:

"_That blue aura has returned, but what if this is just telling the Akatsuki where Sasuke is. What if the Akatsuki find these two and I can't do anything about it?"_ The jounin thought as he looked into Sasuke's sharingon; they were a very intense shade of red.

Naruto saw the blue aura that surrounded Sasuke and became just as concerned as Kakashi was.

Sasuke showed he was fully capable of standing up now that the blue aura fully surrounded him and the mark on his back had evolved to a point where the blue aura wasn't _just_ an aura anymore; it was also showing signs of a bone structure, and instead of just one tail; Sasuke now had four of the ten tails of the white wolf.

Kakashi let Sasuke stand up, but once he did; Sasuke disappeared.

"_What have I DONE?! I let Sasuke go, and now he's REALLY gone!"_ The jounin thought as he stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"I know this sounds crazy, but we have to go after Sasuke because I think I know where he went." Kakashi said calmly to Naruto.

"Right. Let's go Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said standing up

Sasuke appeared in front of Kisame and Itachi, and he was ready to fight.

Itachi looked rather surprised; he thought Naruto would show him-self first instead of Sasuke, but he was sure it was Sasuke who came out of hiding first:

"So it's you - my little brother Sasuke." Itachi said looking unfazed by Sasuke's appearance.

"Itachi? This can't be your brother; he isn't REALLY a Jinchuuriki. Is he?"

"As a matter of fact he is, Kisame. He's also a prince; which is why he's the most valuable to our organization."  
"Oh got it."

"Enough of the chit-chat! I came here to fight not to stand here and listen to you guys talk all the time!" Sasuke said; sounding very different and angry, but it was just the wolf inside of him that was making him sound angry.

"You're rather impatient aren't you Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Well... you wanted me here I am!" Sasuke said getting in a ready position.

"Hmph. Fine. Kisame get ready!"

"I know. I already AM!"

After a matter of minutes Kakashi and Naruto showed up and both Kisame _and_ Itachi were dead.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi and Naruto yelled as they ran over to the young gennin.

Sasuke fell to his knees; the two Akatsuki that he fought were both _very_ worthy opponents for him to take on, and he could _still_ beat them.

Sasuke stood up again as his wounds healed:

"Sasuke what are you doing?!"

"There are still two more at Naruto's place. That's where I'm going, but feel free to tag along; even though you might just get in the way." Sasuke said as he walked out the entrance getting ready to disappear.

The other two ninja nodded and Sasuke then disappeared and reappeared at Naruto's apartment building to find Tobi and Deidara standing at the door knocking.

"Deidara Sempai look over there!" Tobi said pointing at Sasuke.

"Ah. The ten-tails white wolf Jinchuuriki - Sasuke Uchiha. Where's your buddy Naruto - the nine-tails?"

"He'll be here if he wants to be here, but he's not at the moment so allow me to send him the message!" Sasuke said catching the two Akatsuki members off guard and attacked.

Kakashi and Naruto showed up just in time to see Sasuke finish off Deidara; seen as how he'd already killed Tobi.

"_Whoa. Sasuke's chakra feels totally different; dark, powerful, and above all larger."_ Naruto thought to him-self.

"_He finished off BOTH of the Akatsuki members already? Although he has gotten better, the chakra of the ten-tails is changing him. That change doesn't feel like it would be a good kind of change although the ten-tails white wolf tried to stop the nine-tails from escaping its captivity."_ Kakashi thought. He walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to calm down Sasuke."

"Yeah Sasuke; you can relax now; those Akatsuki guys are gone 'cause you killed them all."

Sasuke's blue aura disappeared, and after that and Sasuke was so exhausted he fell to the floor, but Kakashi caught him before he actually hit the floor. He picked him up and carried him towards the apartment doorway before being stopped by Naruto:

"Wait Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hm?" The jounin said as he turned his head towards Naruto.

"Is Sasuke gonna be okay?"

"He should be fine. He's just very, very tired from the killing he just did."

"Hehe yeah. Okay. Is it okay if I come and check on him tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm sure he'd like to see that you're still okay as well." Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto nodded and smiled as Kakashi continued to walk out the apartment building doorway and towards his house with Sasuke in his arms; he was scratched up, bruised, and there was a blood stain coming from his mouth.

"_I'll clean all your wounds when we get home Sasuke."_ He thought with a smile.

It was 10:45 p. m. when Sasuke finally woke up.

The young gennin's onyx eyes opened to be just slits for the moment; he groaned as he sat up:

"What? Where am I?"

"Home..." Kakashi said as he walked over to the young gennin and pulled him into a loving embrace.

The two ninja sat in that embrace for a while, and Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was still very tired, but he was enjoying the embrace, but he was also trying not to fall asleep in Kakashi's arms.

"It's okay Sasuke. I don't mind if you fall asleep; you need anyway." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

Sasuke smiled and leaned against the jounin's chest, and soon after he fell back asleep with a warm smile on his face.

Kakashi lied down and went to sleep with Sasuke still in his arms, and they were both now smiling.

Kakashi was the first to wake up to see that Sasuke was still in his arms; he smiled and glanced at the clock:

"_Hm. 10:45 in the morning. A full twelve hours of sleep."_ The jounin though as he looked back down at his young gennin; still smiling.

Sasuke's eyes squeezed tight before they opened to slits of onyx.

Kakashi felt the gennin shift in his arms; he looked down to see Sasuke's onyx eyes fully opened; two beautiful orbs of black:

"Hey there sleepy head." The jounin said with a warm smile

"Hi." Sasuke replied with the same warm smile he was given.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." The gennin replied in a whisper.

"That's good." Kakashi whispered before burying his face in Sasuke's neck; his hand caressing the gennin's abs.

"A-are we going to t-train today." The gennin stuttered.

"Yes." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

The two ninja heard a knocking at the door.

"_Right on time."_ The jounin thought.

"I'll get it." Sasuke said getting up after Kakashi let him go.

Sasuke walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Sasuke. How ya feelin'?"

"Better. Come inside."

"Thanks."

Kakashi walked downstairs to see Naruto and Sasuke talking about how Sasuke killed four Akatsuki members single-handedly, and they weren't arguing at all.

"So is it that your wolf took over or was that all you?"

"I don't even know. I couldn't even control what I did!"

The two gennin were smiling and talking; Kakashi just sat and watched the two gennin wondering how they act like enemies in front of Sakura, but they're really friends when she's not around.

Kakashi walked over and joined the two gennin on the couch; sitting next to Sasuke of course.

The three ninja sat in Kakashi's living room laughing and talking until 12:30 in the afternoon when Naruto said he had some shopping to take care of. They said their good-byes and Naruto left; leaving Sasuke and Kakashi alone after the jounin shut the door. A sly smirk crept on to Kakashi's face after the door shut; he had a perverted plan, but he could do too much seen as how Sasuke might still be recovering from the Akatsuki attack the other day.

"_Oh no. Kakashi has a sly smirk on his face; he has a plan; which I'm pretty sure it's a perverted plan too."_ Sasuke thought as the jounin started to tug at Sasuke's shirt zipper.

Kakashi pulled the zipper on Sasuke's shirt all the way down so that the shirt looked mush like an unbuttoned dress shirt.

Sasuke's face reddened as the jounin pinned him up against the door.

"K-Kakashi?!" The gennin managed to stutter.

"Yes?" The jounin said as he looked into the gennin's widened onyx eyes and slyly smiled.

"W-w-why do you insist on doing this?" Sasuke said; continuing to stutter with a deep red shade of blush on his face.

"I do this because it's just too hard for me NOT to touch you, and you are WAY too irresistible for me NOT to." Kakashi said; the sly smirk still on his face.

Sasuke's face became a darker shade of red than before; which made the jounin chuckle at the sight.

"B-but shouldn't we go train. I-I mean after all; I-I still need to train so that I can evolve the wolf seal, and I also need to-" Sasuke said before he was cut off by the jounin's lips pressing against his. After the jounin pulled away; Sasuke was almost out of breath, but he was still able to speak... a little:

"I wasn't finished."

"I know."

"May I finish now please?" Sasuke asked in such a polite tone; not even Kakashi could resist it.

"Fine." The jounin said with that sly smirk still firmly curled on his face.

"I also need to work on evolving the ten-tails so I can gain more power."

"Hm. I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop were I am..."

"B-but..."

"Shhh. No 'buts' Mister Uchiha."

Sasuke's blush worsened when he heard his sensei call him 'Mister Uchiha'; he's never called that; not even by Kakashi him-self.

Kakashi looked at the gennin and sighed:

"If you want to train so badly then let's go." He said; unpinning Sasuke from the door.

Sasuke didn't bother to zip up his shirt again, but instead; when they got to the training grounds; he took it off.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the young gennin's body and figure, plus his tan made him look even more irresistible than before.

Sasuke noticed that the jounin had been staring at his taking his shirt off and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" The jounin asked

"I saw that?!" Sasuke said; still sort of laughing.

Kakashi just smiled and sighed:

"What am I going to do with you Sasuke?"

"I personally don't know. What will you do with me Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi walked over and wrapped his arms around the gennin's waist and whispered in his ear:

"I'm gonna love you, hold you, and most importantly; call you mine."

Sasuke felt the jounin's breath going down his neck; sending chills up his spine.

The two ninja then got to working on Sasuke's ninjutsu, teijutsu, and genjutsu so that he could soon have his white wolf evolve along with the seal that keeps the wolf contained inside of Sasuke, and soon enough that all paid off because he evolved the wolf up to a fifth tail and a little more bone mass to the structure of the wolf. Sasuke even learned his own style of rasengan; a sphere of wind, fire and a hint of electricity inside; this made Kakashi _very_ proud of him.

Sasuke looked so happy now that he's mastered the ten-tails rasengan, and put a twist to it to make it his own:

"Did you see what that could DO?!"

"Yes I did! That was truly amazing Sasuke!" Kakashi said; surprised by the amounts of strengths that Sasuke just showed.

"Thanks sensei." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Why are you thanking me? YOU'RE the one who did all the jutsu business not me." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well you helped me train to get this far, and plus; you're my sensei; I wouldn't be here without you."

Kakashi's face turned a bright red; he was being admired for the work he put Sasuke through to get to this point.

"Hehe well I guess that's true. Okay then Sasuke..." Kakashi started as he walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on his back:

"Follow me." He said as he started to walk away.

Sasuke did as he was told and he followed the jounin to the Hokage's mansion.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"What are we doing HERE?"

"We're going to show the Hokage that you're ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" The gennin questioned.

"You'll see."

The two ninja walked up the stairs and Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's office door, and then they heard a low voice speak:

"Come in."

The two ninja then entered the Hokage's office and waited till he was done talking to the Anbu unit in front of him. The Anbu unit turned after they were done speaking; Kakashi and Sasuke bowed as the Anbu left the room; the Hokage then cleared his throat:

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"I would like you to declare my student - Sasuke Uchiha - chunin."

"With what reason?" The Hokage questioned.

"If you with come with us the stadium that the chunin exams will be held in; I will gladly show you there; my reason." The jounin said calmly.

"Very well Kakashi. I will do as you ask." The hokage said as he stood from his desk.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama." Kakashi said bowing his head.

The three arrived at the stadium where the chunin exams will be held, and Kakashi told Sasuke to go down into the arena with him. As the two walked down the stairs to go into the arena; the Hokage was quite confused with the situation, but still stayed seated.

Sasuke and Kakashi got ready to show the Hokage that Sasuke was more than ready to become a chunin.

"Just fight like we practiced. Okay?"

"Right." Sasuke said nodding his head.

The two ninja walked out into the arena to see the Hokage still sitting in his seat watching and waiting for Kakashi's so called 'reason' why Sasuke should be declared chunin.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

The two ninja fought a good battle; Sasuke was able to release his wolf and reseal it when the fight was over; Sasuke and Kakashi gave the Hokage a _very good reason_ why Sasuke should be declared chunin.

Kakashi and Sasuke turned to see the Hokage standing up and clapping, but neither of them knew why; it was just a demonstration of what Sasuke was capable of.

"That was probably the best sensei-to-student-fight I've seen in years! Kakashi; I guess you were right when you said that your student - Sasuke Uchiha - should be declared chunin. I couldn't agree more." The Hokage said with a smile.

Kakashi looked over at his young student; his expression was simply priceless; he was in total shock until he actually spoke:

"I-I'm gonna be a-a chunin?!" He said with a shocked expression on his face.

"That's right. Sasuke and Kakashi; I'd like to see both of you in my office in ten minutes if you please." The Hokage said exiting the stadium.

Ten minutes passed by so fast; Kakashi and Sasuke raced to the Hokage's mansion and ran up the stairs. They both stopped at the door and knocked politely; they once again heard a low voice:

"Enter."

They both walked into the Hokage's office to see all of the other jounin teachers; including the teachers from the academy.

"What's going on?" Sasuke questioned.

The Hokage cleared his throat (once again):

Sasuke Uchiha. From what I saw in the arena was no normal sensei-to-student-fight. It was a fight that had had not only been planed out perfectly, but a fight that had a sense of a very close bond between you and your sensei..." The Hokage started.

"I also have seen you grow and mature into the fine young ninja you are today, and I think I may happily speak for your former senseis and for your current sensei; I would be an idiot NOT to declare you as an official chunin." The Hokage said; stopping to clear his throat (for the last time in this long speech):

"From this moment forth; you - Sasuke Uchiha - are hereby declared - chunin."

Sasuke felt tears forming in his eyes, but he'd let them lose later; when nobody but Kakashi was around to see them.

The Hokage gestured for him to walk forward, and Sasuke did just that. Sasuke was handed an official chunin vest; one that wouldn't get in the way of his shirt collar too.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I won't let you down." Sasuke said happily as he then zipped the vest on, and it fit perfectly.

Kakashi smiled; he always wanted to see Sasuke become chunin, and here he was; watching it happen. The jounin put a hand on his young student's shoulder and smiled:

"Nice job kiddo."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

The Hokage then told everyone that they were dismissed, and Kakashi took Sasuke home (which was basically his house and not the Uchiha complex). When they got inside Kakashi looked down to see a couple tears roll down the now chunin's face.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Kakashi said crouching down so he could look Sasuke in the face; he notice that Sasuke was smiling instead of frowning.  
"Nothing's wrong; it's just... I'm just so happy right now. I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm sorry."

Kakashi wiped the tears away and smiled:

"I know how you feel; to tell the truth; I wanted to just burst out crying tears of joy and hug you; I'm still just so proud of you, and I couldn't be any less proud of you Sasuke."

Kakashi pulled Sasuke into a loving embrace, and Sasuke just hugged him back; he was too overwhelmed with joy at the moment to even think about worrying about the tears getting on his vest. Kakashi didn't worry, so why would he?

That lovely moment was spoiled by someone knocking on the door.

"Ugh. What?!" Sasuke groaned as he walked over to the door with Kakashi in front of him.

Kakashi opened the door to find Sakura, and she looked pretty angry.

"Oh hello Sakura. Is there something you need from me?"

"I need to talk to Sasuke! Like right. Now." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke heard her tone and began to worry:

"_What if she's gonna turn on me too; I mean Naruto did, but that's over with, but Sakura doesn't over things that quickly..."_ Sasuke thought.

"Why do you look so angry Sakura?" The jounin questioned.

"None of YOUR business!" She said before she stormed off.

"Hm. I wonder what her problem is." Sasuke said; watching Sakura storm off and away from the house.

"Beats me..." Kakashi said as he shut the door.

Kakashi picked up Sasuke and carried him upstairs and opened the door with one hand. The jounin walked over to the bed and placed Sasuke down:

"Get changed and ready for bed."

"What time is it?"

"Around midnight."

"What was Sakura doing up at this hour anyway?"

"I don't know. Now get changed Sasuke." The jounin said tossing the chunin his sweat pants and a fresh pair of boxers.

Sasuke caught the sweat pants and the boxers and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"You know I don't mind you changing in front of me. Unless you mind." Kakashi said.

"No I don't I have to go to the bathroom anyway." The chunin relied; his voice sounding muffled because of the door, but echoed because he was in the bathroom.

He came back out with his pajamas on and walked over to Kakashi and just simply hugged him.

"What?"

"I don't know. I just eel like hugging you. Is there a problem with that?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Absolutely not." The jounin said with a smile; playing along with Sasuke's little teasing game.

The two ninja laughed for a little before lying down on their bed and just lied there smiling with their eyes closed.

Sasuke rolled into Kakashi's arms and Kakashi brought Sasuke onto his chest and they lied on the bed in the dark of the midnight summer night.

"Goodnight Sasuke, and congrats on the new chunin rank." Kakashi said before kissing the chunin's forehead.

"Thank you Kakashi. Goodnight." Sasuke said rubbing his head against the jounin's chest.

The two ninja woke up the next morning to someone knocking at the door. Sasuke was the first to get out of bed and get dressed, and Kakashi just silently watched as the chunin pulled a pair of actual pants on and a black t-shirt; followed by his ninja band, shuriken holster, and his official chunin vest.

Kakashi then got out of bed and walked over to the young chunin and slipped something in his pocket without even being detected; he walked to his dresser and put a more casual outfit on that day, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to wear his mask, ninja band, and of course; his vest.

Sasuke walked downstairs to the door and opened it to find Naruto standing in the doorway with his goofy grin; he smiled at Sasuke:

"Hey Sasu... ke?!"

"Hey. Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to one side.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

"Is that an official chunin vest?"

"Yeah why?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Hokage-sama, but I had to fight with Kakashi-sensei in order to be declared chunin."

"Of course there was no winner right Sasuke?" Kakashi said placing his head on top of the chunin's head.

"Oh absolutely." The chunin said looking up at his sensei; a little irritated, but he didn't show it.

"You mean yes there was or no there wasn't?"

"No. There really wasn't a real winner in that match; it was just your reason for me to become chunin."

"Well I'm glad that you're a chunin, but how are Sakura and I going to become chunin without a full team of three gennin?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're at least smart enough to do THAT right?"

"Oh yeah sure! I can do that!" Naruto said; the goofy smile returning to his face.

"Good, but I'm sorry I can't help you. Maybe I could help you two train for them, but that's probably all I can do." Sasuke said shrugging.

"It's cool Sasuke. Don't worry about it. After all; everybody on the team should be doing their part to help each member out when they need it. You've played your part, and now it's my turn!" Naruto said pointing his thumb towards his chest.

"Alright then. Well we're heading down to the training ground. Did you wanna come?"

"Of course I'll come!" Naruto said as the smile on his face got bigger.

The three ninja turned to heard Sakura and Ino arguing again:

"Ino I swear if you say that one more time..."

"You'll what? You'll run me over with your HUGE forehead?!"

Sasuke instantly knew there was a fight that was about to break out between the two girls, and didn't want to hear anymore out of them so he walked in between the two girls and was looking very irritated:

"Will you two please get along for once?"

"S-Sasuke?!" Ino exclaimed.

"You're a chunin?!"

"Yes I am. Now can you two please stop fighting all the time... please?"

Ino looked at Sakura; who looked very angry for some reason.

Sasuke looked very confused:

"Uh... Sakura? Are you alright? You look pretty heated? Did you want me to leave?"

Sakura's face changed when she realized that Sasuke had asked if she wanted him to leave the 'center of the fight':

"I-I'm fine; I was just in deep thought; that's all. Don't worry about me Sasuke; I-I-I'm fine... r-r-really." The pink-haired girl said nervously.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied as he turned to walk away; his arm had been grabbed. Sasuke turned to see that Sakura had grabbed his arm; the other two ninja were in compete shock; Sakura looked like she had gone insane and was going to kill someone.

Naruto saw the kunai that Sakura was clutching:

"Sasuke! Look out!"

Sasuke turned his attention to his friend's clenched fist; she had a kunai in her hand.

"_Somehow I knew I'd be in a situation like this..."_ The chunin sighed as he wrenched his arms away from Sakura's grasp; only to be stabbed in the shin, and Sakura was now weaponless and without her shuriken holster. She looked around, but the closest weapon was the kunai that had been lodged in Sasuke's shin; she panicked, but grabbed the kunai from Sasuke's shin and ripped it out of where she had stabbed him; Sasuke yelped and fell to the ground after the kunai had been removed.

"Knock it off Sakura! Are you TRYING to kill Sasuke?!"

"And why would YOU care Naruto? Last time I checked; you and Sasuke HATED each other!"

"People change! Sasuke changed! I changed! We're both growing ninja and I'll protect him if it means I have to die to do so 'cause I'm sure he'd do the same for me!" Naruto said looking back at Sasuke and Kakashi once or twice.

Sakura laughed at the fact that Naruto made a small speech out of one small topic such as his and Sasuke's relationship, but he did it anyway.

"S-Sakura you don't have to do this." Sasuke said trying to stand up before the other ninja heard a sharp wolf-like yelp come from the wounded chunin as he fell back down.

"Sorry Sasuke. Nothing personal." She said as she pointed her only bloodstained kunai at the chunin; he flinch; thinking she'd throw it at him instead of just stabbing him (like that wasn't enough).

"Why?" Sasuke asked; his voice sounding like it was going to go at any minute.

"At first I wanted to show you that I could be strong like you and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, but then I thought of a better idea; instead of show you what I can do to others; I'd show you what I could d by defeating you!"

"No. Not yet. Not here. Not like this would I give up like that against someone who I trusted and thought would have my back; turns out I was wrong... wow." Sasuke said standing up; his mastered blue aura surrounding his body, and the bone mass started to form inside of the aura; giving the illusion that Sasuke had a wolf's body, shape, and strength. Sasuke let out a loud roar that scared all birds in the village, and the roar was so scary; Sakura was starting to back down.  
"What's the matter Sakura? Don't you still want to kill me? Do it then!" Sasuke said walking toward Sakura as the white wolf, but only the bone mass and some muscle showing; growling, but his lips weren't moving, but everyone around him could understand him.

Sakura looked scared of what Sasuke had turned into, but still stepped toward him with the bloodstained kunai in her hand.

"All I want to do right now is to defeat you Sasuke. I don't want to kill you."

"Well you can try to beat me, but I fear the end result won't be in your favor Sakura."

Sakura ran at Sasuke and threw the kunai at him, but one of his blue-aura tails grabbed it and threw it right back at her; hitting her in the forearm as she blocked it. It went on like that for a while until Sasuke finally had beaten her; he didn't kill her, but both of them were very badly wounded from the match.

Sakura fell to the ground in defeat while Sasuke just fell to his knees as the blue aura that surrounded him slowly disappeared.

Sasuke then fell from his knees to the ground; eyes shut and bleeding in basically every spot possible.

Kakashi's eye widened as the smoke cleared and he saw Sasuke on the ground lying there bleeding out.

Everyone saw Sakura and Sasuke lying on the ground; Sakura moved and was still able to stand, but Sasuke was out cold. Naruto ran to Sasuke and loomed over his face. Kakashi soon ran over too and looked at all the damage Sakura caused; every wound was deep from kunai being thrown and the ground piercing his skin; the blood running down his face; the chunin's eyes closed.

Naruto was now crying; everyone ran over to see what had happened and saw Sasuke all bloodied up; wounds deep, and blood running down his face and everywhere else.

Once Ino caught a glimpse of Sasuke; she started to bawl her eyes out; along with every other girl that had circled him and Naruto too. Kakashi stood and walked over to Sakura; now standing looking at everyone circled around Sasuke; all of his friends; the people who considered him family as well, but then heard her sensei; he sounded very angry with her, but she stood her ground:

"How could you?!"

"K-Kakashi-sensei I-" Sakura said before being cut off by Shikamaru.

"You what?! You JUST wanted to DEFEAT him and NOT KILL him. Well look what you did!"

"Stop yelling!" Sasuke said standing up; surprising literally _everyone_.

"S-Sasuke?" Shikamaru said as Sasuke nudged him to move out of the way.

"I'll do the talking. Save your breath; you're just wasting it talking to HER."

Shikamaru stepped back; along with Kakashi; he didn't want to make Sasuke repeat himself when his voice sounded terrible enough as it was.

"Now..." Sasuke said turning his attention to Sakura.

"H-how did you survive?"

"Something called dumb luck!"

"I didn't want to kill you!"

"Well you didn't so you should be happy and scared at the same time now."

"I really didn't want to hurt you that badly Sasuke, but you left me no choice." Sakura said with an evil smirk.

Sasuke stepped back a little seeing her smirk and trying not to lose his balance. Naruto came up and took his arm and slung it around his neck and smiled.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto; it was a faint smile, but enough to make Naruto happy. The chunin then turned his attention back to the pink-haired girl:

"I realize you didn't want to kill me, but almost killing me is where I draw the line! I mean really?! What did I do to upset you?"

"I don't know. I just... I don't know!" Sakura said holding the sides of her head shaking it from side to side.

"Okay. Okay. Just calm down Sakura. Stop whatever is running in your thoughts and just calm down. Okay?"

Sakura nodded and sat on the ground in front of Sasuke and Naruto; tears now streaming from her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke. I really and honestly don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry too..."

"Why are YOU sorry? I almost killed you!"

"I'm sorry too because just a sorry isn't going to cut it. Everyone saw what you're capable of doing once disturbed by who knows what."

"That's right." Kakashi said stepping forward towards Sakura and the two boys.

The three ninja turn their heads to see their sensei, and to Sasuke's surprise; his ninja band was uncovering his other eye.

"Sasuke is right when he said just a sorry doesn't cut it for what you could have done if you really wanted to." Kakashi said walking over to Sakura and crouching in front of her.

"I'm going to have to take your ninja band Sakura."

"B-but-" Sakura was cut off by her sensei:

"No Sakura. I'm going to have to take it. I'm sorry."

Sakura took her headband off and put it in Kakashi's open hand.

Kakashi took out a kunai and drew a line through the leaf symbol on Sakura's headband.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke; blood dripping off of his face, and the blood mingling with tears.

"S-Sasuke? Are you... crying?"

"Sort of."

"Why? She almost killed you."

"She was my friend. Now she has to leave the village."

Sasuke said as drops of blood and tears dropped to the ground.

Naruto truly felt very bad for his friend; he almost died, and now one of his closest - yet most annoying - friends has to leave the village and she can't come back. Kakashi left the ninja headband on the ground in front of Sakura and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto:

"Are you alright Sasuke?" The jounin asked noticing the blood and tears mixing together and dropping to the ground in front of him.

"No." Sasuke replied; voice barely with him, and he even sounds like he's crying.

"Let's get him to my house Naruto." Kakashi said slinging Sasuke's other arm over his neck.

"Thanks, but I only need one person to help me."

Naruto looked over at Kakashi as if to ask 'who's letting go?'

Kakashi gave him the 'I'm not letting him go. You can.' Look.

Naruto let go and smiled:

I need to get home so I'll come see you in the morning; if that's okay with you Sasuke."

"Yeah that's cool see ya later Naruto." Sasuke said waving with the arms that was free.

"Let's go Sasuke." Kakashi said leading Sasuke away from the scene of the fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi got to the front door of his house and opened the door after unlocking it and lead Sasuke inside to sit him down on the couch. The jounin went upstairs to grab the first aid kit and came back to see that Sasuke's wounds were already starting to heal by themselves. He walked over anyway and started to patch up the wounds.

Sasuke winced a couple time before Kakashi had finished:

"Ow."

"Sorry." Kakashi said as he finished tending to Sasuke's wounds.

"There. All better. Right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said with a warm smile.

"No problem Sasuke." The jounin said returning the warm smile.

"You look exhausted from that fight."

"I pretty much am. I can't even keep my voice for one second after talking."

"You should get to bed." Kakashi said putting the first aid kit on the coffee table.

Sasuke stood up wincing a couple times and was sort of able to keep his balance.

Kakashi watched him go to walk away, but the young chunin fell to his knees almost immediately after. The jounin walked over to him and helped him up and picked him up to carry him upstairs to get him to bed.

Sasuke felt helpless; which was something he didn't like feeling.

"_I feel so helpless! Weak! Stupid Sakura! You and your stupid kunai; you kept throwing it at vital spots on my body trying to kill me when you said you didn't want to kill me! Yeah right! I won't ever forgive you!"_ Sasuke thought in his head with a frown on his face.

Kakashi looked back at his student before he opened the door; only to see him frowning; much more like a scowl than a frown (but it was close enough in the jounin's eye):

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"I feel so helpless."

"I don't mind carrying if that's what it is Sasuke." The jounin stated as he pulled down his mask with one hand

"I'm not talking about that."

"Then explain to me what it is you're trying to get at."

"I mean with the whole thing with you always having to treat my wounds, when I get badly injured you always have some sort of way to heal me, and when I'm near death you STILL help me heal and not die basically. I don't have anyway of returning those kind of favors."

"I don't need you to return those favors. I choose to help you. If I wanted to I could leave you to die, but I could never do that sort of thing. I love too much to do that." Kakashi said with yet another smile on his now unmasked face.

The jounin opened that door and walked into the bedroom; lying Sasuke down on the bed and covering him up so he could sleep.

"Now get some rest Sasuke. I will always be here when you wake up." Kakashi said; kissing the chunin's forehead.

Sasuke smiled and turned onto his side.

Kakashi couldn't help to lie down next to him and hold him close to his chest:

"That is two times already that I almost lost you. Two times too many young prince. I don't ever want to lose you. Ever." The jounin said as Sasuke put his head against his chest; he could hear Kakashi's heart beat, and it slowly put him to sleep:

"I'm sorry." The chunin said before dozing off to sleep.

Kakashi soon realized that Sasuke was asleep, and whispered into the chunin's ear so that it would carry into the boy's dream; which he hoped wasn't a nightmare:

"I know. It's not your fault. I accept your apology anyway though."

Sasuke smiled and slept on his sensei's chest; which was starting to become a usual 'thing' that he would do.

The next morning Kakashi woke up and Sasuke was still sleeping, but it wasn't for long that he was still asleep; there was a knocking at the door; waking both of the ninja fully.

Sasuke groaned and picked his head up off of the jounin's chest:

"Who could it possibly be at 9:15 in the morning?!" He said as Kakashi let him stand; he got out of bed to answer the door; fully able to walk.

Kakashi caught himself staring at Sasuke as he walked out the door and down the stairs to get the door.

Sasuke opened the door to see Iruka standing in the now open doorway:

"What do you need Iruka?" Sasuke said with some wounds that had not fully healed still visible with the bandages covering them so they don't get infected.

Iruka caught sight of the wounds that were visible on Sasuke's chest and waist area and got curious:

"What happened? Did you and Naruto fight again?"

"It was Sakura. She went nutty in the head, and Naruto doesn't fight with me and I don't fight with him anymore; in other words; we're done fighting unless it's sparing for training purposes only."

"It was Sakura?"

"Yes that's what I just said Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said; sounding like he was starting to get irritated with the jounin that stood before him.

Kakashi came downstairs after hearing his young chunin sounding irritated with whoever it was at the door:

"Sasuke who is it?"

"See for yourself sensei." Sasuke said moving out of the way of the door so Kakashi could see that the person who was irritating the young chunin was Iruka.

"Oh. Hey Iruka. Did you need something?"

"Actually yes I did."

"What did you need?" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"I wanted to ask you if you and Naruto wanted to come to the ramen shop with me for lunch. My treat."

"I'm not going then."

"W-why not?"

"If Sasuke isn't going then neither am I." Kakashi said with confidence; looking down at Sasuke with a smile (he had put his mask back on, but he was smiling).

"S-Sasuke could come too."

"You didn't let me finish..."

"O-oh sorry."

"I was going to say; besides; Sasuke needs to take it easy for a little bit because of certain injuries, and I don't really want to go anyway; I might be speaking for both myself and Sasuke as well. It was a nice thought of you to ask though Iruka."

"Hehe I know."

"But...next time; if you're going to ask me to go anywhere with you; especially someplace like the ramen shop; you ask only me if I'm the only one at the door. Got it?"

"*gulp* Got it." Iruka replied; sounding a little frightened by Kakashi.

"I really don't care Kakashi. I don't." Sasuke said shrugging as he turned around to walk back inside.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Whatever." Sasuke said; he voice sounding more distant as he walked into the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

"I wasn't talking to you sir."

Sasuke laughed a little before he spoke again:

"I know."

"Smart ass."

Yup." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Iruka; just talk to me about this matter another time; now really isn't the best time."

"Is he like your son now or something?"

"Or something...I don't really know." Kakashi said; scratching the back of his head.

"Wait. You're not...with HIM are you?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well he's always here so I figured..."

"Stop right there! I know what you're going to say so just stop! He's here because he's being hunted by sound ninja because of his royal blood."

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

"No. I'm not 'kidding you' Iruka."

"So I could get a big reward if I give the sound ninja Sasuke?!"

"Yes, but you're not coming in my house so just get out of here alright?!" Kakashi said before shutting the door on Iruka's face and walking over to Sasuke; now lying on the couch trying not to let one of his wounds bend the wrong way.

Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi staring at him with a concerned look in his eye:

"What?"

"Iruka now knows about the bounty that the sound ninja have set up for you so they can capture you."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke said immediately shooting up from his position on the couch:

"Ow. What do mean a bounty?"

"I guess the sound ninja are getting smarter."

"How's that?"

"They're having other people capture you so they don't lose anymore ninja trying."

"That's so stupid!"

"Yeah I know. Lie back down."

Sasuke did what he was told and lied back down, but felt a pair of strong arms under his torso. The chunin looked up to see his sensei; making sure he didn't hurt himself when he lied down on the couch.

"This is a little out of the blue, but why do you love me?" Sasuke said looking into his sensei's eyes.

"I love you because you're not afraid of showing a little emotion when there's a time for it, you always know what to expect from the enemy, and you're always on your best 'game'."

"Game?"

"Yeah game. You know like behavior, or at your best when you fight along side your comrades. You know what you're doing in other words."

Sasuke put his arms around the jounin's neck and smiled as he looked up at him.

"What?"

"You say a lot of nice things about me."

"You know why." Kakashi said with a flirty smile on his face.

"Don't look at me like that." Sasuke said; slightly giggling.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi teased.

"Liar! You do know!" Sasuke teased back. The chunin instantly snapped out of his happy moment with Kakashi with the feeling of different chakra. His head whipped to the door; making the jounin start to worry:

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I feel enemy ninja, and by the feeling of how close they actually are; they're just about to knock on the door..."

There was a knocking soon after Sasuke had told Kakashi about where they were and the two ninja started to panic.

"Uh...who is it?" Kakashi asked as if he wasn't in panic.

"Sir please come to the door. We have an urgent message for you."

Kakashi walked over to the door and gestured for Sasuke to hide somewhere.

Sasuke hid on the ceiling on his hands and knees; much like a wolf near the door so whoever was at the door couldn't see him.

The jounin opened the door to see two ninja; sound ninja:

"Have you seen this boy - Sasuke Uchiha?" One ninja said as he held up a picture of Sasuke.

"I have, but I haven't seen him since a week ago. He could be somewhere else by now. Honest."

"Thank you any way sir." The ninja said as they both turned away.

Kakashi stabbed both of the ninja in the necks and go rid of the bodies and shut the door to see Sasuke still on the ceiling:

"You can come down now Sasuke."

Sasuke let his chakra settle and dropped to the floor and landed on his feet:

"Matters resolved?"

"Matters resolved."

"Good."

And with that Sasuke continued to stay with Kakashi at his house. The chunin soon took his position as prince of Konoha after the Hokage retired. Kakashi was Sasuke's adviser, messenger, and held many other positions that had to do with going into full eye-to-eye contact with him. Naruto became the captain of Sasuke's royal guard, and as for Sakura; well you can imagine what happened to her; seen as how she was banished from the Hidden Leaf Village.

Thanks for reading my Fan Fiction guys!


End file.
